Ok, j'me dévoue !
by Tatsu-chan
Summary: Stiles panique à l'idée d'être le prochain sacrifice, puisqu'il est vierge. Lorsqu'il se met à crier dans les vestiaire qu'il doit absolument coucher avec quelqu'un, une voix lui répond "Ok, j'me dévoue !". Et si Danny avait été sérieux ? [Sterek à partir du chap 3]
1. Chapter 1

_Et hop, je reviens avec une "petite" fanfic Teen Wolf ! Alors désolée pour les fans, ce n'est pas un Sterek (même s'il y a une petite allusion). En effet, je regardais la série, et j'ai été traumatisée par la scène où Danny se dévoue pour dépuceler Stiles. Et j'ai été encore plus traumatisée de voir que personne n'avait encore imaginé ce qui aurait pu se passer si notre cher gardien de crosse gay avait été sérieux !_

_J'en profite aussi pour dédier cette fic à ma chère Kaho qui a eu une semaine de boulot très difficile ! Le karma a voulu que je finisse cette fic au moment où elle terminait ses nuits. Ce sera donc sa récompense pour son dur labeur n_n J'espère que la lecture te plaira ! :D_

* * *

><p>L'entraînement de crosse allait bientôt débuter, et les élèves se changeaient en conséquence. Stiles et Scott parlaient des meurtres, ou plutôt sacrifices, survenus ces derniers jours.<p>

— On l'a cherché partout, dit ce dernier en parlant de son client de la veille. Il s'est volatisé en laissant sa voiture et son chien.

— Ah oui ? Et est-ce qu'il était… Est-ce qu'il aurait pu être vierge d'après toi ? Il… Il avait l'air d'être vierge ? Enfin j'veux dire, du… Du genre virginal ?

— Non… J'en sais quelque chose, Deaton me force à coucher avec tous ses clients. C'est la nouvelle politique.

Scott avait répondu en riant, trouvant la question de son meilleur ami complètement stupide. Mais la blague n'était visiblement pas au goût de celui-ci.

— Non, Stiles, je sais pas s'il était vierge. Et parle pas de lui comme s'il était mort. Il a seulement disparu !

— Disparu, et bientôt déclaré mort, parce qu'il est certainement vierge, Scott.

Stiles était en train de paniquer. Et quand Stiles panique, cela donnait souvent un monologue un peu farfelu. Mais bon, Scott était habitué depuis le temps.

— Et tu sais qui d'autre est vierge ? Moi ! J'suis puceau, d'accord ? Et tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? Que mon absence d'expérience sexuelle est carrément une menace pour ma vie ! Il faut que je m'envoie quelqu'un sans plus attendre ! Il faut que quelqu'un couche avec moi ! Genre aujourd'hui ! Quelqu'un doit coucher avec moi ! Tout de suite ! Maintenant !

— Ok, j'me dévoue, répondit une voix derrière l'hyperactif, le faisant se retourner en sursautant.

— Woh ! Euh… Pardon ?

— Chez moi, à 21h. Et prévoie toute la nuit. J'suis du genre câlin…

— Euh…

Stiles n'osait y croire. D'un côté, il aurait préféré que ce soit une fille qui lui propose, mais il n'était pas vraiment en position de faire la fine bouche. Et puis, quand on clame haut et fort dans un vestiaire de garçons qu'on veut se faire dépuceler, y a peu de chances qu'une jeunes fille vous saute dessus pour exhausser votre souhait. Il se tourna vers Scott, demandant silencieusement son avis, et celui-ci haussa les épaules, ne sachant non plus qu'en penser.

— Tu… C'est trop gentil. T'es sérieux ?

— T'as qu'une seule façon de le savoir.

Sur ces paroles, Danny les abandonna et le coach arriva, en même temps qu'Isaac qui se fit réprimander pour son retard.

La fin de la journée arriva bien vite, et Stiles en était encore à se demander si son ami homosexuel était vraiment sérieux avec sa proposition.

— Tu crois que je devrais y aller ? demanda-t-il à Scott en se dirigeant vers sa Jeep.

— Je ne sais pas, c'est à toi de faire ce choix. C'est euh… ton cul après tout.

— Hein ? Ah oui ! Euh oui… Bien sûr…

— Attends Stiles, ne me dis pas que tu n'avais pas fait le rapprochement ?

— Euh… Bah en fait, je n'y avais pas encore réfléchis…

Le loup-garou ne pu s'empêcher de rire à cette réponse.

— Bon écoute, reprit-il. Si tu veux y aller, vas-y. Au pire des cas, Danny te laissera à la porte en te disant que c'était une blague. Et au mieux, j'imagine que tu perdras ta virginité dans la douceur. Danny est un ami et un bon gars, il te ferait pas de mal.

— Ouais, t'as sans doute raison…

— Allez, à demain !

Et Scott enjamba sa moto pour rentrer chez lui, tandis que Stiles s'installait au volant de sa voiture. Il se gara quelques minutes plus tard devant la maison Stilinski et monta dans sa chambre après avoir salué son père qui partait pour faire une garde de nuit.

Il s'allongea sur son lit et se mit à tergiverser. Il se rappelait le jour où son père l'avait trouvé devant une boîte gay. Ce soir-là, il y avait été avec Scott pour retrouver Jackson qui était encore un Kanima et s'apprêtait à tuer de nouveau. Il devait avouer que lorsque son meilleur ami s'était vu offrir un verre et lui non, il avait été vexé. Et puis il avait tenté de trouver une excuse à sa présence en disant à son père qu'il était peut-être gay. Celui-ci ne l'avait pas cru une seule seconde, soit disant à cause de son look.

Mais la vérité était que Stiles n'avait aucune idée de sa réelle orientation sexuelle. Il avait passé son adolescence, et même une partie de son enfance, à dire qu'il était fou amoureux de Lydia. Mais il n'avait pas spécialement reluqué d'autres filles. Bien sûr, comme tous les garçons de son âge, il avait déjà fait un tour sur des sites de vidéos normalement interdits aux mineurs. Et voir une femme nue lui faisait évidemment de l'effet, surtout avec ses hormones d'adolescent.

D'ailleurs, il se demanda un instant si voir un homme nu pourrait lui faire de l'effet. Parce qu'après tout, s'il décidait de se rendre chez Danny, ce serait plutôt gênant qu'il n'ait aucune réaction. Alors autant être fixé tout de suite sur la faisabilité de cette idée.

Stiles se leva de son lit et s'installa devant son ordinateur. Il ouvrit un onglet en mode privé, histoire de ne pas recevoir par la suite des tas de pub pour faire élargir son pénis ou rencontrer quelqu'un près de chez lui, tapa dans la barre de recherche "free gay sex video" et cliqua sur le premier lien des résultats. Il choisit la première vidéo qui tombait sous le curseur de sa souris et attendit.

Les images montraient un homme, nu, attaché par des lanières aux mains et aux pieds, suru ne sorte de planche, les cuisses en l'air et outrageusement écartées. Un autre homme arriva et se mit à étaler une sorte de pâte blanche visqueuse que Stiles supposa être de la vaseline. Puis un doigt s'enfonça dans l'intimité de l'homme attaché et les gémissements commencèrent. Un second doigt suivit, un troisième également, puis un quatrième, et ce fut bientôt toute la main qui disparu entre les fesses de l'homme passif.

En voyant cela, Stiles eu du mal à avaler sa salive et ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur. Ou peut-être était-ce d'horreur. Il leva sa main à hauteur de son visage, la fit tourner dans tous les sens et se demanda comment quelque chose de cette taille pouvait entrer là. Il releva les yeux sur l'écran, et…

— Oh mon dieu !

Il ferma précipitamment l'onglet avec une grimace, ne souhaitant vraiment pas voir cet homme se faire prendre par un gode de la taille d'un pénis de cheval. Non, il était clair que ce genre de chose n'était pas pour lui. Mais il voyait mal Danny faire ça également.

Il se mit donc en quête d'une vidéo un peu plus proche de la réalité sur ce qui l'attendait, faisant attention cette fois au titre des vidéos pour choisir la bonne. Il cliqua sur une vignette qui montrait deux jeunes hommes enlacés sur un canapé en train de s'embrasser. Ce qu'il vit lui paru tout à coup beaucoup plus surmontable à faire, même s'il était conscient que le porno restait toujours du porno et était donc plus ou moins éloigné de ce qui pouvait se passer en vrai.

Après quelques minutes de visionnage, il éteignit finalement son ordinateur pour aller prendre une douche, soulagé de constater qu'une bosse s'était formée dans son jean. Cela voulait dire qu'il pouvait le faire. Et c'était une bonne nouvelle, car perdre sa virginité pourrait bien lui sauver la vie.

A peine avait-il eu le temps de prendre sa douche, de manger et de se laver les dents qu'il était déjà 20h30. Il fut alors pris d'un doute. Et si Danny s'était moqué de lui ? Il avait finalement plus peur de se voir rejeté sur le pallier de son camarade de classe que de passer à l'action. Il se décida donc à lui envoyer un SMS.

"Salut Danny ! Je me demandais… Ta proposition tient toujours ? Ou c'était juste une blague… ?"

La réponse arriva quelques seconde plus tard.

"Je te l'ai dit : t'as qu'une seule façon de le savoir !"

Mouais, ce n'était pas vraiment une réponse ça. Inspirant un grand coup, Stiles prit son courage à deux mains et partit en direction de la maison des Mahealani. Il arriva sur le pas de leur porte à 20h58 et sonna.

— Stiles ! l'accosta Danny en ouvrant la porte, puis en regardant sa montre. Quelle ponctualité. J'aime ça.

— Euh… Salut Danny.

— Entre. Et arrête de rougir, tu vas éclairer dans le noir bientôt.

Stiles obéit avec un sourire timide et Danny prit sa veste qu'il posa sur le porte-manteau avant de se diriger vers l'escalier. Voyant que l'autre garçon ne le suivait pas, il lui lança :

— J'espère que tu n'attends pas une invitation pour chaque mouvement. Parce que si tu ne bouges pas, je vais penser que tu veux faire ça dans le salon.

— Oui. Euh… Non ! Enfin, j'veux dire…

— C'est bon, calme-toi et viens, se moqua-t-il gentiment en attrapant le bras de l'hyperactif qui pour le coup se sentait plutôt inactif.

— Tes parents sont pas là au fait ?

— Non, ils sont à une soirée chez des amis.

Ils gravirent les marches après avoir laissé chaussures et chaussettes en bas des escaliers (*) et entrèrent dans la chambre seulement éclairée par une petite lampe de chevet, ce qui rendait l'ambiance plutôt intime et chaleureuse. Stiles vit son ami prendre quelques vêtements qui traînaient et les jeter dans un panier.

— Désolé, j'ai pas vraiment pris la peine de ranger. A vrai dire, je ne pensais pas que tu aurais le courage de venir.

— Si je te dérange, je peux repartir…

— J'ai jamais dit que tu me dérangeais. J'ai dit que je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que je suis un mec, Stiles. Et tu en es un aussi. La plupart des mecs veulent faire leur première fois avec une fille, surtout s'ils sont hétéros.

— Mais pourquoi tout le monde pense que je suis un pur hétéro ? Ça vous tuerait d'imaginer trente secondes que je pourrais aussi être intéressé par des hommes ?

Danny ne put s'empêcher de rire devant l'air bougon de Stiles, puis l'invita à s'asseoir avec lui sur son lit.

— On va faire un test. Si je te demande de me donner le nom d'un homme que tu pourrais qualifier de sexy, tu me répondrais quoi ?

— Euh…

Cette réponse n'était pas vraiment à la hauteur de l'intelligence dont faisait preuve d'ordinaire l'hyperactif, mais c'était actuellement tout ce que son cerveau parvenait à répondre. Il ne s'était jamais posé ce genre de question.

— En fait, je n'y ai jamais réfléchis… Y compris pour les femmes d'ailleurs.

— Ok, on va procéder autrement. Ton cousin Miguel.

— Hein ? Quel cou… Ah oui, bien sûr, Miguel, mon… cousin… Eh bah quoi ?

Danny releva un sourcil qui disait clairement "A ton avis ? De quoi on parlait ?". Stiles se mit alors à réfléchir. Est-ce que Derek était quelqu'un de sexy ? Au souvenir de Danny reluquant le loup, il pouvait dire que oui. Mais là n'était pas la question. Est-ce que lui, Stiles Stilinski, trouvait Derek Hale sexy ? Il ferma un instant les yeux et se remémora cette scène où le loup-garou avait essayé ses t-shirts. Il revit les muscles rouler sous la peau du dos et faire danser le triskel qui y était tatoué. Puis les abdos merveilleusement bien dessinés se contracter alors que les bras se levaient dans les but de retirer son haut.

— Je… J'imagine que oui. Der… Euh Miguel… Il… Euh… Il est sexy.

Si Derek apprenait un jour qu'il avait dit ça, nul doute qu'il en aurait pour des semaines, ou plutôt des mois, voire des année à l'entendre se foutre de lui. Il rouvrit les yeux et sursauta, faisant un petit bond en arrière, en découvrant un Danny très, très proche de lui. Ce dernier se mit à rire doucement.

— Désolé, je ne comptais pas te faire peur.

— Non. Non, non, tu ne m'as pas fait peur. C'est juste… J'ai été surpris.

— Bien, maintenant qu'on sait que tu peux trouver un homme sexy... Tu me trouves attirant ?

— Euh… Je… Me suis jamais posé la question. Par contre, je me souviens te l'avoir posée et tu ne m'as jamais répondu !

— Et ce soir, ce n'est pas une réponse ?

— C'est un oui alors ?

— C'est réciproque ?

Alors qu'ils étaient tous deux assis sur le bord du lit, Danny s'était considérablement rapprochés, à tel point que leur genou se touchaient. Il était appuyé sur un bras derrière Stiles et se penchait doucement vers lui. Leur bouche n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. Ils pouvaient sentir le souffle de l'autre se mêler au leur.

Puis Danny prit l'initiative. Il glissa sa main libre sur le cou de l'autre adolescent, jusqu'à ce que son pouce puisse caresser la joue et ses autres doigts la nuque. Et en une fraction de seconde, il brisa l'espace entre eux pour sceller leurs lèvres. D'abord chaste, craignant un instant d'effrayer son ami, il approfondit le baiser en sentant une main se poser sur son bras. Leur langue se mirent à danser ensemble et leur respiration devint erratique.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils durent se séparer par manque d'air, mais restèrent très proche, front contre front, les nez se frôlant.

— Woh ! s'exclama Stiles. Je ne pensais pas que c'était si agréable d'embrasser un autre garçon.

— Et tu n'as encore rien vu, répondit Danny en souriant.

Il s'éloigna pour s'étendre sur son lit et tapota le matelas pour faire comprendre à Stiles de venir faire de même. Une fois les deux amis allongés, le plus grand vint s'installer légèrement au dessus de l'autre, passant une jambe entre celles de son futur amant du soir et un bras de l'autre côté de sa tête.

— Alors euh… Tu as déjà fait ça avant ? demanda Stiles visiblement anxieux.

— Quoi donc ? Coucher avec un mec ? Je dois vraiment te rappeler que je suis gay ?

— Oui, bien sûr, question stupide…

Le jeune homme hyperactif avait détourné le regard, rougissent furieusement jusqu'aux oreilles.

— Stiles, l'interpela l'autre garçon en lui prenant le menton pour qu'il le regarde. Détends-toi, je vais pas te forcer à faire quoi que ce soit… Si tu veux arrêter, on arrête, tu as juste à le demander.

— Non !

Il avait répondu un peu trop vivement ce qui avait un peu surpris Danny. Mais maintenant qu'il était là, Stiles ne pouvait pas tout arrêter et rester dans ce risque perpétuel d'être la prochaine victime d'un sacrifice.

— Non, ça va. Je… Je crois que je suis un peu… nerveux ?

— t'inquiète pas, dit Danny avec un sourire. On va y aller doucement. Et si ça peut te rassurer, c'est pas la première fois que je dépucelle un mec, termina-t-il d'une voix de plus en plus basse.

Il recommença à l'embrasser, satisfait de voir que Stiles n'hésitait pas à lui répondre. Puis il fit descendre la main qui ne lui servait pas d'appui jusqu'à la hanche sous lui avant de la faire remonter sous le tissus du t-shirt, le faisant également remonter. Il put sentir sous ses doigts la chaire de poule apparaître sur la peau découverte et la respiration de son ami s'accélérer. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs l'impression que son coeur battait si fort qu'il se demandait presque comment l'autre pouvait ne pas l'entendre, même sans avoir l'ouïe d'un loup-garou.

Danny se redressa, se mettant à genoux, et tira sur le col du haut de Stiles pour le faire asseoir et ainsi lui retirer son t-shirt. Il fit de même avec le sien de sorte à ce qu'ils soient torse nu tous les deux. Une fois le vêtement jeté à terre, il prit le visage devant lui entre ses mains et scella de nouveau leurs lèvres dans un baiser avant de descendre une main jusqu'à un pectoraux, appuyant légèrement dessus pour les rallonger.

— Tu sais, tu as le droit d'utiliser tes mains et de me toucher aussi, chuchota-t-il à l'oreille du garçon sous lui.

— Euh… Oui. Désolé, c'est juste que je ne sais pas ce qu'il faut faire ou pas…

— Laisse-toi guider par ton instinct. On va instaurer une règle si tu veux, poursuivit-il en se relevant légèrement pour pouvoir plonger ses yeux presque noirs dans les deux orbes chocolat. Dès que quelque chose ne nous plait pas, on le dit. Que ce soit toi ou moi.

— Ok, ça me va. Mais euh… Et ce qui plait ? Comment je peux savoir que tu aimes ce que je fais ? demanda le moins expérimenté à la matière dans un froncement de sourcils.

Danny sourit avant de se remettre comme il était quelques secondes plus tôt, sa bouche contre l'oreille de Stiles.

— Ça, y a pas besoin de le dire, ça se voit tout de suite. Et je vais t'en donner la preuve.

A peine la phrase terminée qu'il attrapa le lobe de l'oreille à portée entre ses lèvres tout en remontant une main le long du flanc pour finir par venir caresser un téton de son pouce. Un soupire de contentement traversa les lèvres de Stiles en même temps qu'un frisson le parcouru et Danny lui murmura :

— Tu vois ?

Ils passèrent de longues minutes à s'embrasser, leurs mains découvrant le corps de l'autre en de douces caresses. Celles de Stiles étaient au début hésitantes et un peu maladroites. Mais n'obtenant aucune protestation, il prit peu à peu de l'assurance et n'hésitait plus désormais à laisser ses doigts parcourir le torse de son ami, insistant parfois sur certains points qu'il avait repéré comme sensibles. Le flanc qui déclenchait le chaire de poule sur la peau bronzée, les mamelons qui lui offraient de doux soupires, ou encore le dos, en descendant le long de la colonne vertébrale pour créer de délicieux frissons.

Alors que Danny s'attardait dans son cou, mordillant, léchant et suçant tour à tour la peau délicate, l'hyperactif fut pris d'un soudain élan d'audace et descendit ses mains jusqu'aux fesses, les attrapant et créant ainsi un mouvement de pression. Leur bassin se rencontrèrent pour la première fois, et les bosses témoignant de leur virilité toutes deux réveillées entrèrent en contact, provoquant un gémissement chez chacun d'eux.

Le joueur de trompette entreprit alors de descendre sa bouche plus bas, comprenant que Stiles était prêt à continuer vers quelque chose de moins chaste. Il commença par laisser une traînée de baisers pour s'arrêter sur un téton déjà dressé qu'il s'amusa à maltraiter gentiment de sa langue et de ses dents, sous les soupires de sa victime. Tout occupé qu'il était avec sa bouche, il s'attaqua d'une main au jean, défaisant d'abord le bouton, puis ouvrant lentement la fermeture éclaire, laissant volontairement traîner ses doigts sur le tissus du boxer qu'il découvrait. Sa bouche passa à l'autre bout de chaire brune, et sa main s'invita dans le pantalon, caressant la hanche avant de passer sur les fesses. D'une pression, il fit comprendre à son amant de relever le bassin pour pouvoir retirer ce morceau de tissus devenu bien trop encombrant, ce que fit Stiles sans se faire prier, agrippant en même temps les épaules sous ses mains, comme une bouée de sauvetage.

Ce dernier devait avouer qu'il n'avait jamais eu autant envie de passer à l'acte qu'en cet instant. Même lorsque Heather lui avait fait du rentre dedans en lui proposant ouvertement qu'ils couchent ensemble, il ne s'était pas senti aussi excité.

Danny dut s'éloigner afin de retirer complètement le jean, et l'hyperactif eut tout à coup froid. Le doute s'immisça alors en lui. Faisait-il vraiment le bon choix ? Là, étendu sur le lit de son camarade de classe gay, avec un boxer gris pour seul vêtement, il se sentait incroyablement vulnérable. Il avait l'habitude de se sentir faible bien sûr. Derek ne manquait jamais une occasion de lui montrer qu'il n'était qu'un pauvre petit humain insignifiant en le plaquant contre un mur, une porte ou toute autre surface plane. Mais là, il avait l'impression de se transformer en poupée. Après tout, coucher avec quelqu'un juste pour rester en vie, n'était-ce pas carrément malsain ?

— Hey Stiles, l'appela son ami, le sortant de ses pensées en voyant sa mine soucieuse. N'oublie pas que tu as juste à le demander pour qu'on n'aille pas plus loin.

— Je sais…

Un silence s'installa entre eux, Danny attendant de savoir si Stiles voulait continuer ou non, et celui-ci fixant le corps devant lui, ne pouvant s'empêcher de le détailler. Il était moins musclé que Derek, mais plus bronzé. Le torse de Danny était imberbe, tandis que celui de Derek était parsemé de fin poils, créant une ligne des abdos vers la toison que l'on pouvait imaginer plus bas, cachée par ses jeans, comme une invitation à venir découvrir le fruit défendu.

Stiles se rendit compte d'où ses pensées l'avaient menées. Est-ce qu'il aurait préféré se retrouver dans cette situation avec le loup-garou plutôt qu'avec Danny ? Il n'avait jamais nié que Derek était un homme attirant. Il l'avait même avoué à voix haute quelques instant plus tôt. Mais de là à se dire qu'il avait envie de lui, c'était tout un monde qui semblait tourner différemment pour Stiles.

Puis il comprit enfin. Derek était pour lui, dans sa vision des choses, l'incarnation de la virilité, de l'homme qui prend les choses en main. Du coup, il pouvait imaginer sans peine le loup-garou le plaquer contre un mur, ce qu'il faisait déjà d'ailleurs, et le prendre sauvagement. Mais avait-il envie de cela pour sa première fois ? Même en supposant que Derek lui saute dessus un jour, la réponse était définitivement non. Non, pour sa première fois, Stiles voulait quelque chose de doux et de tendre. Il avait donc sa réponse. Il ne faisait plus ça seulement pour ne plus risquer de finir en victime d'un sacrifice, mais parce qu'il avait envie de faire l'amour, de découvrir cette sensation dont tout le monde parlait mais qu'il ne connaissait pas, de la découvrir lentement, à son rythme. Et ça, il pouvait l'avoir avec Danny.

Il s'assit alors sur le lit. Son camarade sembla mal interpréter ce geste car il commença à se pencher pour récupérer son t-shirt. Stiles le retint par le bras.

— Non. Je veux continuer.

— Tu es sûr ?

— J'ai jamais été aussi sûr de moi.

Et comme pour lui prouver, l'hyperactif entoura le torse de son futur amant de ses bras et emprisonna l'un des deux boutons de chaire brun entre ses lèvres, y donnant des petits coups de langue. Il tentait de reproduire ce qu'il avait subis plus tôt. Mais il devait avouer qu'il avait été tellement concentré sur le plaisir qu'il ne savait plus très bien les gestes que l'autre avait fait. Il tendit l'oreille et entendit des soupires. Il ne devait donc pas se débrouiller si mal.

Cherchant dans sa mémoire, il se souvint avoir senti les dents de son ami. Il essaya alors de faire de même. Mais la réponse ne fut pas vraiment celle qu'il attendait.

— Aïe ! Bon sang Stiles, je vais devoir t'apprendre la différence entre mordre et mordiller !

— Je suis désolé.

— Ça, dit le gardien de crosse en désignant son téton meurtri, c'est fragile et sensible, au même titre que ça.

Il avait terminé en montrant la bosse déformant son pantalon, puis celle de Stiles cachée seulement par son boxer.

— Je vais te montrer quelque chose, poursuivit-il. Tu me fais confiance ?

En général, quand on vous pose ce genre de question, c'est qu'il y a de quoi avoir peur. C'est pourquoi Stiles perdit vaguement quelques couleurs. Et si finalement Danny n'était pas aussi doux et prévenant qu'il en avait l'air ? Et s'il était adepte des pratiques qu'il avait vu dans cette horrible vidéo ? Et si…

— Stiles ?

— Euh…

— Je sais pas à quoi tu pensais, mais à mon avis c'est très éloigné de ce que je compte te faire.

— Je te fais confiance seulement si tu me promets de ne pas enfoncer ta main dans mes fesses jusqu'au poignet.

— Hein ?

La surprise passée, Danny ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire à cette demande.

— Hé ! Ne rie pas, y a rien de drôle ! Je crois que je suis traumatisée à vie…

— Mais où est-ce que t'as été cherché un truc pareil ? parvint-il à articuler après s'être un peu calmé.

— Eh bien… En fait… J'ai traîné sur un site porno avant de venir pour avoir une idée de comment ça allait se passer… Et j'aurais mieux fait de lire le titre de la vidéo avant de la lancer…

— Oh mon dieu, Stiles, t'es vraiment unique comme gars. Ce que t'as vu c'était du BDSM. Et je te rassure, je suis pas du tout un adepte, je ne fais pas des trucs aussi extrêmes. Mais si ça peut te faire plaisir, je te promets que je ne tenterai même pas d'enfoncer ma main dans tes fesses jusqu'au poignet !

— Ok, ok, c'est bon, arrête de te foutre de moi. Je te fais confiance... J'imagine que je ne serais pas là sinon.

— Bien, rallonge-toi. Il faut d'abord que je retire ton boxer.

— Hein ? Mais je vais me retrouver nu !

— Oui. C'est plus pratique pour faire ce qu'on a l'intention de faire, tu crois pas ? Et je te rappelle qu'on joue dans la même équipe de crosse, ce qui implique qu'on partage le même vestiaire. On s'est déjà vu nu.

— Euh… Oui, c'est vrai… Mais…

— Mais quoi ?

— Mais c'est un peu impressionnant et gênant de me retrouver nu devant toi alors que toi t'as encore ton jean !

— Si ce n'est que ça…

Danny commença à défaire les boutons de son pantalon mais fut stoppé par la main du fils Stilinski. Il releva la tête vers lui, un air d'incompréhension sur le visage.

— Attends Danny. Je… Laisse-moi le faire.

Le joueur de trompette retira ses mains et resta immobile alors que Stiles enlevait les boutons un à un, les doigts légèrement tremblants. Agrippant le bord du vêtement, il le fit descendre lentement le long des cuisses, découvrant un boxer vert émeraude. Fixant la bosse qui déformait le sous-vêtement, il avança ses doigts et frôla le tissus avant de les éloigner vivement comme s'il s'était brûlé. Danny prit alors son poignet et posa la main qu'il tenait sur son propre sexe.

— Elle va pas te mordre tu sais.

— Euh ouais, je m'en doute…

Il tentait de paraître détendu, mais échouait lamentablement. Qui aurait cru que même en ayant un attirail similaire ce puisse être si intimidant ? Déglutissant bruyamment, il entama une lente caresse le long du membre tendu, sentant sa chaleur à travers le tissus. Le gardien de crosse lâcha son poignet pour le saisir à la nuque et sceller leurs lèvres dans un nouveau baiser.

Stiles fut surpris lorsqu'il sentit une main chaude passer l'élastique de son boxer, enserrer sa verge et faire un léger mouvement de va-et-vient dessus. Il laissa échapper un gémissement étouffé par la bouche de Danny sur la sienne.

Puis ce dernier se recula et l'invita à nouveau à s'allonger d'une pression sur les épaules. Le boxer gris de son ami finit alors sur sur la pile de vêtements déjà retirés en même temps que son jean.

— C'est très rare qu'un mec n'aime pas ce que je vais te faire, mais c'est déjà arrivé. Si c'est le cas, tu as juste à le dire, j'arrêterai tout de suite.

— Je sais pas trop si tes paroles étaient censées me rassurer. Mais si c'était l'effet escompté, je t'avouerais que c'est un peu raté.

Avec un sourire amusé, Danny s'installa entre les cuisses de Stiles et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Comme précédemment, il descendit doucement le long de la mâchoire, du cou, puis du torse, s'arrêtant parfois sur un point plus sensible. Les mains de son futur amant se perdaient dans ses cheveux et cela la conforta dans l'idée que ce qu'il allait faire serait sûrement très apprécié.

Sa bouche était arrivée au niveau du bas-ventre du jeune Stilinski, et la respiration de celui-ci se fit soudain très courte en comprenant ce qui allait suivre.

— Euh Danny… Je suis pas sûr que…

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase qui se transforma en gémissement sonore lorsqu'une bouche s'empara de son membre. Et le possesseur de cette bouche ne s'attendait certainement à une réaction aussi vive. En effet, les mains dans ses cheveux s'étaient soudain crispées au point qu'il se demandait comment il était possible qu'il n'ait pas deux gros trous dans sa chevelure, et le bassin se releva violemment enfonçant l'érection qu'il avait dans la bouche jusque dans sa gorge. Il se redressa alors en toussant un peu, emprisonnant les poignet de l'autre dans ses mains pour les plaquer sur le matelas.

— Stiles, je t'ai dit que je ne faisais pas de trucs extrêmes. La fellation en mode gorge profonde en fait partie. J'ai beau être gay, mourir étouffé par un pénis dans mon gosier ne me tente pas.

— Je… Je suis désolé. Vraiment, je sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Je… J'ai pas fait exprès, je te jure. Je… C'était… C'était tellement…

— Stiles, ça va, respire, c'est pas un drame. Mais tu vas me faire le plaisir de laisser tes mains sur les draps, parce que eux ne craignent pas la douleur. Et tu vas apprendre à maîtriser ton bassin.

— D'accord, je vais essayer.

— Sinon je t'attache au lit…

— Euh…

Sous l'air horrifié de Stiles, Danny se mit à rire.

— Je plaisante, détends-toi !

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il reprit son activité buccale, prenant garde cette fois à ce que les mains restent bien sur le lit et gardant une main sur la hanche pour le maintenir immobile. Il faisait aller et venir les lèvre le long de la colonne de chaire, jouant parfois avec sa langue, creusant les joues pour aspirer plus fort lorsqu'il arrivait sur le haut.

Après quelques minutes de ce traitement, Stiles tenta de retrouver sa voix pour prévenir son ami que c'était trop.

— Da… Danny ! Ah ! Stop ! Je… Hum… Je peux plus !

Le susnommé lâcha alors sa friandise pour le regarder avec un sourire triomphant en remontant à hauteur de son visage.

— Félicitation Stiles Stilinski, vous faites parti des heureux appréciateurs de la pipe. Je pense qu'on peut maintenant passer aux choses sérieuses si tu le veux toujours.

— Aux choses sérieuses ? Parce que ça, c'était pas compris dans les choses sérieuses ? Non parce que moi, là, je l'ai plutôt ressenti comme quelque chose de sérieux. De durement sérieux même si tu veux savoir. Et…

— Stiles…

— Quoi ?

— T'es en train de paniquer en imaginant la suite ?

— Non…

Sous le regard inquisiteur du gardien de son équipe, il déglutit.

— Peut-être… ?

— Stiles.

Il soupira en baissant les yeux.

— Oui. Oui, tu as raison, je panique. Je peux pas m'empêcher d'imaginer ce qui va se passer, et même en sachant que ce que j'ai vu c'est pas la réalité, c'est plus fort que moi. En fait, c'est même ça qui me fait peur justement. Parce que je ne suis pas stupide. Dans la vidéo, je parle de la deuxième hein, pas la première bien sûr, ils avaient l'air d'adorer ça du début à la fin, d'y prendre que du plaisir. Mais je me doute bien qu'une sodomie n'est pas sans douleur, surtout la première fois. Ce serait carrément injuste pour les filles d'ailleurs si c'était le cas. Donc…

— Stiles ! Stop ! L'avantage quand on est deux garçons, c'est qu'on peut choisir son rôle. Alors si tu préfères tu peux être l'actif comme on dit, ça ne me pose aucun problème.

— Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Je saurais pas comment m'y prendre, je vais sûrement te blesser. Regarde les choses en face, le seul moment où j'ai tenté quelque chose, je t'ai fait mal. Je suis une calamité !

— T'es vraiment bête, répondit Danny en riant. Les maladresses tout le monde en fait au début. Tu crois que je suis né en sachant faire une fellation ou quoi ? Et j'ai pas l'intention de m'allonger en te disant "vas-y, baise-moi" et en te laissant te débrouiller. Je peux te guider.

Son ami avait raison, le fils du chérif le savait. Mais son appréhension était toujours bien présente. Il craignait de mal faire et que sa relation avec lui ne soit plus jamais comme avant.

— Danny, commença-t-il en le regardant à nouveau dans les yeux. Je sais qu'à la base tu es surtout l'ami de Jackson. Mais très franchement, je t'aime bien…

— Ok, là c'est toi qui commence à me faire peur. J'espère que tu n'as pas l'intention de me faire une déclaration, parce que ce qu'on fait là c'est que du sexe, ça n'a rien à voir avec des sentiments, tu en es bien conscient, hein ?

— Non, non, t'inquiète. Enfin, j'veux dire, oui, j'en suis conscient. C'est pas ça le problème…

— C'est quoi alors ? Si tu ne veux pas aller aussi loin, tu peux le dire tout simplement, pas la peine de tourner autour du pot.

— Oui. Euh non c'est pas ça ! Je sais que j'ai juste à le dire. Mais laisse-moi finir, tu m'embrouilles là ! Tout ce que je veux dire, c'est que… Crois-le ou non, mais je te vois comme un ami, et je veux pas que tu me détestes après ce qu'on s'apprête à faire si ça se passe mal…

— C'est juste ça qui t'inquiète ? Y a aucune raison que ça se passe mal tu sais. Je te l'ai dit, j'ai déjà couché avec des mecs pour qui c'était la première fois. Et il n'y a jamais eu de problème particulier. Arrête de stresser pour rien.

— Donc quoiqu'il arrive, demain et les jours suivants tu ne changeras pas ta façon d'être avec moi ? Tu continueras à m'envoyer des vannes par exemple ?

— Faudrait que je sois mort pour arrêter de te charrier, répondit le gardien en riant. Mais j'avoue que l'idée de faire pression sur toi pour que tu m'arranges un coup avec ton cousin Miguel en guise de merci est plus que tentante.

Stiles pâlit à ses paroles. Il doutait franchement de ressortir vivant du loft de Derek si c'était pour lui demander d'accepter un rendez-vous avec son ami gay.

— C'était une blague ! Même si je cracherais pas dessus, c'est pas mon genre de faire ça. Et avec tout ça on n'a toujours pas réglé la question : tu préfères quoi alors ? Actif ou passif ?

— Euh… Je… Je sais pas. Tu préfères quoi toi ?

— A vrai dire, ça dépend du gars avec qui je suis et de l'humeur.

— Et là, avec moi, t'es plutôt de quelle humeur ?

— Si je te dis que j'ai très envie d'être en toi, j'ai peur que tu fasses une nouvelle crise de panique.

— Mais tu viens quand même de le dire...

— Ah oui ? demanda Danny ironiquement. T'en penses quoi alors ?

— Que ce serait certainement bête de ne pas au moins essayer.

— Dans ce cas, je vais t'initier aux plaisirs du sexe gay en beauté. Tourne-toi.

— Quoi ? Déjà ? Je suis pas sûr d'être prêt là !

— Justement, je vais te préparer, idiot.

— Oh… D'accord… Excuse-moi, j'ai un peu…

— Paniqué ? J'avais remarqué.

Danny lui fit un sourire rassurant et se mit sur le côté pour le laisser se mettre sur le ventre. Il en profita pour retirer le dernier vêtement qu'il lui restait. Il allait reprendre place contre le corps de son ami quand il l'entendit s'exclamer :

— Oh mon dieu ! C'est pour ça que tu voulais que je me retourne ? Pour pas que je vois à quel point tu as été gâté par la nature ?

— Hein ?

Il suivit le regard horrifié et ne comprit toujours pas.

— Quoi ? Tu parles de mon sexe ? Pourquoi je ne voudrais pas que tu le vois ? Tu l'as déjà vu de toute façon…

— Oui, mais pas… Pas comme ça ! C'est pas possible, ça rentrera jamais ! C'est beaucoup trop gros ! Je suis désolé, mais je crois pas que je vais y arriver, c'est au dessus de…

— Stiles, le coupa-t-il. Je suis flatté que tu me vois si bien monté. Mais si tu regardais ton propre outillage, tu remarquerais que la différence est minime.

Le fils du shérif fit ce qu'on lui disait et se redressa pour regarder son propre sexe. Puis il jeta un nouveau coup d'oeil a celui de Danny. Et à nouveau au sien. C'était vrai, la différence était quasi inexistante. Pourtant il n'arrivait pas à imaginer qu'on pouvait avoir ça dans les fesses et y prendre du plaisir.

— Stiles, tu me fais toujours confiance ?

Il lui fallu quelques secondes de réflexion pour pouvoir hocher la tête dans un "oui" silencieux. Il avala bruyamment sa salive alors qu'il se rallongeait sur le ventre, les mains de chaque côté de sa tête qu'il enfonçait dans l'oreiller. Il sentit le corps chaud de son ami venir contre lui. D'abord les genoux qui se glissaient entre ses cuisses en les écartant un peu plus, puis les bras de chaque côté de son corps alors qu'il pouvait déjà sentir la chaleur du torse se rapprocher de son dos. Et enfin, il sentit la verge tendue contre son postérieur. Il ne put s'empêcher de se tendre comme si une alarme s'était déclenchée dans sa tête. Il était de moins en moins sûr qu'il avait fait le bon choix.

— Je vais prendre le lubrifiant et une capote dans la table de chevet, entendit-il murmuré à son oreille. Mais rassure-toi, je ne vais pas les utiliser tout de suite, je ne fais que les mettre à portée.

— D'accord, répondit-il d'une voix rendue rauque par l'appréhension.

Il entendit un tiroir s'ouvrir, différents objets qu'il ne put identifier bouger, un bruit de plastique qu'il supposa être celui du préservatif, puis le tiroir se referma en même temps que Danny se replaçait correctement sur lui. Celui-ci lui mit le carré de plastique dans la main avant de coller ses lèvres à son oreille.

— Maintenant ferme les yeux, détends-toi et profite juste de ce que je vais te faire. Je te promets que tu aimeras tellement que tu en crieras de plaisir.

— Bizarrement, j'ai l'impression que tu as fait exprès de ne pas me promettre que je n'aurai pas mal…

— Tu préférerais que je mente ?

— Non. Mais j'avais quand même le mince espoir qu'on puisse se passer de l'épisode sur la douleur.

— C'est malheureusement inévitable. Mais je peux te promettre que ça ne durera pas longtemps en revanche.

— J'imagine que c'est toujours mieux que rien.

Sur ses paroles, il ferma les yeux et attendit non sans une certaine crainte. Danny commença par titiller son oreille avant de descendre dans la nuque dont il suçota et mordilla la peau. Puis il embrassa le dos tout en descendant ses mains sur les hanches. Il se redressa légèrement en reculant et intima Stiles de relever le bassin. Il l'aida à se mettre sur les genoux en lui conseillant de garder la tête dans l'oreiller et de cambrer le dos.

— Tu… Tu vas faire quoi au juste ? demanda Stilinski d'une voix peu assurée.

— Je vais te préparer de la façon la plus agréable qui soit.

Sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoique ce soit, le gardien de crosse plongea sa langue entre les fesses devant lui, et récolta un cri perdu entre surprise et plaisir. Plusieurs autres suivirent, mais pour ceux-là il n'y avait plus aucun doute : c'était bien du plaisir. Il profita alors du fait que son amant avait l'esprit occupé pour s'enduire les doigts de lubrifiant. Puis, au bout de quelques minutes de ce traitement, il déposa des baisers sur les fesses, remontant le long du dos en introduisant un doigt en Stiles.

— Que… Qu'est-ce que…

— Chut Stiles. Détends toi. Je sais que c'est une sensation dérangeante, mais tu verras que ça ne le fait qu'au début. Laisse-toi juste aller.

— C'est froid…

— Ça va vite se réchauffer, répondit-il avec un sourire.

Il prit plusieurs minutes à faire aller et venir son doigt, continuant d'embrasser la peau qu'il trouvait sous ses lèvres et caressant de sa main libre celle sous ses doigts, afin de faire oublier les sensations désagréables. Quand il le sentit plus détendu, il ajouta un deuxième doigt en même temps qu'il passait son autre main sur le ventre pour saisir le sexe tendu. Il prit à nouveau le temps nécessaire pour le détendre, tentant de stimuler au mieux sa verge pour lui diminuer autant que possible l'inconfort. Au fur et à mesure du temps qui passait, il sentit que son ami prenait de plus en plus de plaisir. Déjà parce qu'il était maintenant parfaitement détendu, mais surtout aux sons qu'il pouvait entendre, même si ce n'était que des soupirs de plaisir étouffés en grande partie par l'oreiller dans lequel la tête était enfoncée.

Puis il finit par retirer ses doigts, amusé d'entendre un gémissement plaintif, et invita Stiles à se retourner sur le dos. Celui-ci demanda avec une expression d'incompréhension :

— Tu ne vas pas… ? commença-t-il sans parvenir à achever sa question.

— Si. Mais j'aime voir le plaisir sur le visage de mes partenaires. Et cette position est mieux pour une première fois. Tu me la mets ?

— Hein ?

Le jeune Stilinski était perdu. Mais de quoi parlait son ami ? C'était pas censé être lui qui devait "la lui mettre" justement ?

— La capote.

— Oh ! Euh oui, bien sûr.

Il déchira l'emballage et se redressa légèrement pour dérouler le morceau de latex. Ce dernier point fut un peu laborieux à cause de ses mains tremblantes. Mais Danny n'en fit aucune remarque et il le remercia intérieurement. Une fois arrivé au bout, il allait éloigner ses mains, mais celles de son ami l'en empêchèrent. Il releva son regard vers lui en une interrogation muette. Il se retrouva soudain avec la bouteille de lubrifiant dans une main, le sexe recouvert de latex dans l'autre. Mais qu'est-ce que le gardien de crosse voulait qu'il fasse au juste ?

Comme s'il avait dans ses pensées, ce dernier lui expliqua :

— Il n'est pas nécessaire d'en mettre beaucoup. Il suffit que ce soit bien étalé.

Était-il en train de lui demander de lubrifier son sexe pour ce qui allait suivre ?

— Tu ne crois pas que je vais tout faire. Travaille un peu aussi ! s'exlama-t-il avec un sourire amusé et un clin d'oeil.

Apparemment, c'était bien ce qu'il lui demandait. Prenant une grande inspiration, le fils du shérif ouvrit le bouchon de la bouteille et fit couler une noisette de son contenu dans le creux de sa paume. Il se mit ensuite à étaler liquide gras le long de la colonne de chaire, faisant des va-et-vient lents et longs. Puis son ami le débarrassa du lubrifiant avant de le pousser à se rallonger pour ensuite mettre ses jambes sur ses épaules. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, les pupilles de chacun dilatées par le désir, et Danny put lire dans les yeux de Stiles de la peur mais aussi de la confiance et de la détermination. Alors il se positionna et entra, seulement à moitié, mais d'une seule poussée, arrachant un cri et une grimace de douleur.

— Ce… Ça fait... toujours aussi mal ? demanda Stiles le souffle coupé.

— Non. Avec l'expérience on apprend à se détendre assez pour que ce soit plus désagréable que douloureux. Surtout quand on sait ce qui arrive ensuite. Dans quelques minutes, tu penseras que cette douleur en valait la peine.

Le gardien de crosse entama un mouvement de hanche très lent, tentant chaque fois de s'enfoncer un peu plus loin, embrassant son ami pour lui faire penser à autre chose que la douleur alors que celui-ci essayait de reprendre une respiration plus normale et s'accrochait désespérément aux draps. Au bout de ce qui paru une éternité au jeune Stilinski, la douleur laissa place à un plaisir doux qui se répendait le long de sa colonne vertébrale, comme plus tôt lorsqu'il était stimulé par les doigts de Danny.

Celui-ci rentrait maintenant entièrement en lui et commençait à faire des mouvements un peu plus rapides et profonds. Tout à coup, Stiles se cambra sur le matelas, partant inconsciemment à la rencontre du bassin qui le pilonnait, en criant, avec l'impression d'avoir reçu une décharge électrique à la limite du mortel dans le bas du dos.

— Oh putain ! Danny ! Je sais pas ce que t'as fait... Mais recommence ! Oh mon dieu, je t'en supplie, refais-le !

— Tes désirs sont des ordres, lui répondit le joueur de trompette avec un petit rire.

Il donna donc un nouveau coup de hanche et frappa pour la deuxième fois la prostate, faisant à nouveau hurler de plaisir le jeune homme sous lui. Ce petit manège dura un long moment, leur gémissements se mêlant et Danny parvenant presque à chaque fois à toucher le point sensible. Stiles se mettait à débiter un nombre incroyable de mots que ni l'un ni l'autre ne parvenait vraiment à suivre. Il semblait demander plus et en même dire que c'était trop.

Lorsque le fils du sherif s'agrippa aux épaule du jeune Mahealani, griffant légèrement son dos, ce dernier sut qu'il était temps de passer au grand final. Il saisit le membre de son partenaire et le masturba à la même vitesse que ses mouvements de bassin, le faisant venir dans un gémissement plus long que les autres, tandis que lui-même se laissait aller dans un râle rauque. Il laissa les jambes de l'autre retomber sur le matelas alors qu'il se retirait et jetait le préservatif.

Stiles eut vaguement conscience que son ami était en train de lui essuyer le ventre avec un mouchoir. Mais il était trop épuisé pour faire le moindre mouvement. Un bras en travers du visage, comme si la lumière de la chambre était soudainement devenue trop intense pour lui, il tentait de reprendre son souffle.

De longues minutes passèrent avant qu'il ne parvienne enfin à dire une phrase sans avoir l'air de tout juste terminer un cinq cents mètres haies.

— T'avais raison, dit-il en enlevant son bras de sa tête et en se tournant vers Danny qui s'était allongé à côté de lui.

— A propos de quoi ?

— Ça en valait la peine.

Le gardien de crosse lui fit un magnifique sourire et l'invita à se coucher contre lui, dans ses bras, la tête sur son torse.

— Et y a un autre point sur lequel j'avais raison.

— Lequel ? demanda l'hyperactif d'une voix ensommeillée.

— Je t'avais dit que ça se passerait bien.

Ils fermèrent les yeux et s'endormirent presque tout de suite. Mais autant dire que le réveil ne serait sans doute pas aussi simple, surtout pour Stiles.

* * *

><p>(*) j'avoue mon crime : j'avais complètement oublié ce paramètre un peu tue-l'amour :p (faire l'amour avec ses chaussettes et chaussures, y a plus sexy quoi…) J'ai donc choisi la solution de facilité, mais je me suis bien rattrapée, avouez-le ! ;)<p>

_J'espère avoir réussi à rester dans le caractère des personnages (dur dur avec Danny vu qu'on ne le voit que très peu). J'ai tenté d'allier douceur, tendresse et humour. Pourvu que je ne me sois pas trop ratée... Je voulais quelque chose de réaliste et pas trop édulcoré et rempli de guimauve. Une première fois n'est jamais parfaite je pense._


	2. Chapter 2

_Cette histoire ne devait être qu'un OS. Mais finalement, on m'a tellement demandé une suite que j'ai pas résisté. Et j'ai même prévu une suite à la suite. D'ailleurs, cette troisième partie qui est prévu sera un Sterek ! (je sens les fans impatients tout à coup... lol) Ici c'est toujours un Danny/Stiles._

_Ce chapitre est plus court que le précédent (presque deux fois plus court). Mais je pense que le prochain sera plus long. C'est à voir, je ne l'ai pas encore commencé à vrai dire. J'ai juste un tas d'idées dans la tête._

_Bref, bonne lecture ! :)_

* * *

><p>Il faisait encore nuit quand Stiles ouvrit lentement les yeux en battant des cils. Il pouvait sentir un souffle régulier dans sa nuque et des bras enserrer son torse. La chaleur contre son dos était agréable. Il se remémora sa soirée. Même s'il ressentait quelques courbatures, et qu'il ressentait une certaine gêne à un endroit en particulier, jamais il n'aurait imaginé que coucher avec un homme serait aussi plaisant. Quoique le mot ne rendait pas vraiment justice à ce qu'il avait ressenti. Jouissif serait sans doute plus approprié.<p>

Il eut soudain froid. Danny venait de se tourner, s'installant sur le dos. Il se retourna alors à son tour et le regarda grâce aux quelques rayons de lune qui filtraient à travers la fenêtre. Son ami dormait apparemment profondément, le visage détendu, et il se surprit à se dire qu'il était beau ainsi. Il fit descendre son regard encore empli de sommeil sur le corps nu exposé à sa vue, le drap ayant depuis longtemps glissé hors du lit. Arrivé au niveau de l'entre-jambe, il se rappela ce qu'il avait ressenti quand il était en lui, le rouge lui montant aux joue. Puis il repensa à la fellation que son camarade lui avait faite. Il ne put alors s'empêcher de se demander quel effet cela faisait de se retrouver de l'autre côté de la barrière.

Avec ce genre de pensées, il était maintenant parfaitement réveillé. Et une certaine partie de son anatomie l'était aussi à vrai dire. Ils l'avaient fait il y avait seulement quelques heures et il avait déjà envie de remettre ça. Il ignorait si c'était vraiment normal ou si c'était le signe qu'il était en train de devenir un obsédé. Il préféra se dire que c'était normal et tout simplement dû à la découverte de sensations nouvelles et agréables, ainsi qu'à la curiosité.

Il se tourna vers le réveil et s'aperçut qu'il n'était que deux heures et quelques du matin. Est-ce que Danny lui en voudrait s'il le réveillait à cette heure-ci ? Après tout, ne lui avait-il pas dit mot pour mot "Prévoie toute la nuit, je suis du genre câlin" ?

Il se pencha alors et déposa sa bouche sur celle entrouverte de son ami endormi. Il embrassa la lèvre du haut, puis celle du bas, en fit le contour avec sa langue avant de mordre doucement la lèvre inférieure. Il fut surpris à ce moment-là de sentir une langue venir à la rencontre de la sienne pour un échange qui lui paru bien plus sensuel que ceux qu'ils avaient partagé plus tôt. Il se redressa finalement et regarda son ami.

— Désolé, je t'ai réveillé.

— Ça va, j'ai connu moins agréable comme réveil. Mais dis-moi plutôt : comment se fait-il que tu ne dormes pas profondément, exténué par les efforts d'il y a quelques heures ?

— Il faut croire que je m'en remets vite.

— C'est une invitation pour un second round ? demanda le gardien de crosse en souriant, jetant un oeil à l'excitation qu'il pouvait déjà senti contre sa cuisse.

Stiles se mit à rougir davantage, ne parvenant pas à répondre convenablement sans bégayer.

— Euh… Je… En fait… C'est-à-dire que… Je… Enfin…

— Stiles, vu ce qu'on a fait ce soir, j'aurais imaginé que tu serais un peu plus ouvert. Sans mauvais jeu de mots, évidemment.

Le jeune Stilinski laissa échapper un rire et respira un grand coup.

— Ok. En fait… Je...

— Oui ?

— Je me demandais... Ce que ça faisait quand on inverse les rôles.

Danny l'attrapa par la nuque et le tira à lui, l'obligeant à se retenir d'un bras de chaque côté de sa tête. Il le regarda finalement dans les yeux et lui répondit avec un sourire :

— Si tu veux vraiment savoir, tu n'as qu'à essayer.

Leur bouche se scellèrent à nouveau et le fils du shérif passa l'une de ses jambes de l'autre côté des hanches de son ami pour être à califourchon sur lui, et être ainsi mieux installé. Il fit glisser une main sur le torse sous lui alors qu'il sentait deux autres mains dans son dos qui descendaient lentement vers ses fesses. Il descendit à son tour sa main et eut soudain une idée qui lui paru très excitante. Se redressant légèrement pour pouvoir mettre leur deux sexes en parallèle, il les empoigna dans sa main et entama un mouvement de va-et-vient.

Des soupirs de plaisir commencèrent à s'élever dans la chambre.

— Je vois que t'apprends vite.

— J'ai eu un bon professeur, répondit-il en souriant.

Pourtant, au bout de quelques minutes, il s'arrêta et se tendit. Devant cette immobilité soudaine, Danny s'inquiéta.

— Stiles ? Ça va ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

— Je… Je crois que j'ai entendu un bruit dans le couloir.

— Ah. Oui, c'est certainement mes parents qui viennent de rentrer et vont se coucher.

— Mais euh… Tu n'as pas peur qu'ils nous entendent ?

— Crois-moi, ce ne serait pas la première fois, répliqua le gardien de crosse amusé.

— Et ça ne te gêne qu'ils sachent que tu… Enfin que tu es en train de… euh…

— Baiser ? compléta-t-il avec un sourire. Ils savent déjà que j'ai un autre garçon dans mon lit en ce moment même. Et ils se doutent bien que ce n'est pas pour jouer aux dominos.

— Oh, fut la seule réponse d'un Stiles rougissant jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

Il se demandait comment son père réagirait dans une situation pareille. Il aurait probablement droit à une discussion ultra gênante sur les règles de sécurité pendant les rapports. Et il décida qu'il n'avait définitivement pas envie de penser à cela maintenant.

Il sentit tout à coup une main sur la sienne qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

— Tu as l'intention de t'arrêter en si bon chemin ? C'est un peu frustrant de se faire réveiller aussi agréablement pour finir sur une note pareille.

— Désolé. Je me disais juste que tu avais de la chance d'avoir des parents aussi compréhensifs. Je ne suis pas sûr que mon père réagirait aussi bien.

— Oh mais ne crois pas que c'est tout de suite passé comme une lettre à la poste, répliqua Danny en riant. Ils n'ont pas apprécié au début. Puis ils ont fini par s'y faire. Ils préfèrent que je fasse ça sous leur toit, en sécurité, plutôt qu'en cachette, là où ça pourrait mal se terminer.

— Hum… C'est un bon argument ça. Je vais le noter dans un coin de ma tête je crois !

Ils se mirent à rire ensemble, puis Danny reprit les commandes de leur activité en faisant basculer Stiles sur le matelas et se plaçant au dessus de lui sur ses cuisses. Ce dernier laissa échapper une exclamation surprise.

— Hey ! C'est moi qui devait faire la majorité du boulot là…

— Tu ne continuais pas, alors j'ai décidé de reprendre les choses en mains, répondit le gardien de crosse en prenant littéralement leur virilité dans son poing pour faire comme son ami un peu plus tôt. Mais si tu n'aimes pas quand je prends les choses en mains, je peux arrêter.

Tout en disant cette dernière phrase, il avait parcouru le membre de son ami, et s'était attardé sur le gland, avant de finalement enlever ses doigts pour le regarder avec un grand sourire. Stiles fit une petit moue boudeuse puis saisit le sexe de son ami.

— Je propose qu'on prenne tous les deux les choses en mains.

Ils entamèrent alors une masturbation mutuelle, dans de mouvements lents et réguliers, faisant monter doucement le plaisir chez l'autre.

— C'est tellement mieux quand c'est toi qui me le fais, murmura Stiles avec un soupir de plaisir.

— Je sais.

— Et modeste avec ça, se moqua-t-il devant l'air taquin de son camarade.

Ils aimaient bien cette ambiance sereine et légère entre eux, sans prise de tête. C'était juste du plaisir. Chacun savait qu'il n'y avait aucun autre sentiment que de l'amitié entre eux et c'était ce qui rendait ce moment plus simple. Et maintenant que la nervosité de Stiles avait disparu, ou au moins en grande partie, c'était encore plus agréable. Surtout pour ce dernier qui n'avait plus l'impression d'être un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine, près à détruire tout sur son passage.

— Danny ?

— Hum ?

— Est-ce que… Tu m'apprendrais à faire les fellations ?

Le joueur de trompettes rouvrit grand ses yeux qu'il avait à demi fermé pour savourer le plaisir montant. Il releva un sourcil en scrutant Stiles, se demandant un instant s'il était sérieux. Mais il avait l'air de l'être.

— Euh… Si tu veux. Mais pour quelqu'un qui est amoureux de la même fille depuis l'école primaire, c'est assez inattendu comme demande.

— Tu n'as qu'à te dire que tu m'as converti.

— Ah oui ? Et tu penses à quelqu'un en particulier sur qui mettre tes futures compétences ?

— Euh…

Pour être tout à fait honnête, l'hyperactif avait bien quelqu'un en tête. Et c'était d'ailleurs à cause de Danny. Depuis que celui-ci avait voulu savoir s'il pouvait trouver un homme sexy en prenant Derek pour exemple, il devait bien avouer qu'il ne serait pas contre tenter l'expérience avec le loup-garou. Mais il ne pouvait décemment pas avouer cela à son ami, puisqu'ils étaient censé être cousins pour lui. Et étant donné la soirée qu'ils avaient passé et la nuit qu'ils étaient en train d'avoir, il n'avait pas envie de lui mentir. Alors que pouvait-il bien lui répondre ? Il était persuadé que s'il répondait oui, la question du "qui ?" fuserait forcément.

Par chance, Danny était un garçon intelligent et le sauva de son interminable réflexion.

— J'en déduis à ton silence que la réponse est oui mais que tu ne souhaites pas me dire qui c'est. Y a pas de soucis, je suis conscient que si cette expérience nous a rapprochés cela ne fait pas pour autant de nous les meilleurs amis du monde. T'as le droit de ne pas répondre.

— Merci, répondit Stiles avec un sourire soulagé.

— Bien, passons aux travaux pratiques alors, dit-il en descendant des hanches de son ami. Mets-toi à quatre pattes.

— Euh… Hein ?

Le fils du shérif ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi se mettre à quatre pattes ? Ce n'était pas la position pour préparer son partenaires ou lui faire l'amour ?

— Ce sera plus pratique pour t'expliquer si on fait ça tous les deux. Et c'est plus simple pour un débutant d'être au dessus.

— Oh. Je vois.

L'hyperactif s'exécuta alors, tandis que son ami récupérait la bouteille de lubrifiant et deux préservatifs.

— Tu veux essayer sans, demanda-t-il en montrant l'un des deux carrés qu'il tenait, ou tu préfères avec ?

— Je... vais faire sans.

— Tu es sûr ? Avec on a moins de sensations, mais je comprends que pour une première ce soit un peu impressionnant. Et puis tout le monde n'apprécie pas le goût non plus...

— Ce… Ça va aller.

— Comme tu veux.

Danny rangea l'un des préservatifs et tendit l'autre à Stiles avec le lubrifiant. Celui-ci le regarda avec un sourcil relevé, ne comprenant pas ses intentions.

— Pourquoi tu me donnes tout ça ? Je croyais qu'on n'en avait pas besoin pour… Euh.. Pour ça.

— C'est vrai. Mais tant qu'à faire, puisque tu voulais savoir "ce que ça fait quand on inverse les rôles", pour reprendre tes mots, autant que tu me prépares en même temps.

Le préparer ? Son ami voulait qu'il le prépare pour la suite en même temps qu'il apprenait à faire une fellation ? C'était à croire que le coup de dent sur le téton en début de soirée ne l'avait pas vacciné de sa maladresse.

— Euh… T'es sérieusement en train de me demander de faire deux actions en même temps alors que je suis complètement novice en la matière et que j'ai déjà du mal à faire un seul truc à la fois correctement ? T'es sûr que t'es pas un peu maso finalement ?

— Stiles, je vais te guider, y a aucun risque. Et puis n'oublie pas que j'aurai ta queue entre les dents si tu fais un truc de travers…

Avec le sourire clairement amusé, il était évident que ce n'était pas une vrai menace. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de garder ça en tête. Un accident est si vite arrivé après tout. Et s'il voulait pouvoir faire ce qu'il avait prévu la nuit suivante, il aurait besoin de tout son attirail.

Il prit les deux objets qui lui étaient tendus et les posa devant lui, puis attendit que Danny se soit confortablement allongé sous lui. Et maintenant qu'il avait le sexe de son ami devant les yeux, sous le nez même, littéralement parlant, il commençait à ne plus être sûr de ce qu'il voulait. Saurait-il vraiment prendre cette espèce de gros bâton de chaire dans sa bouche ? Et surtout arriverait-il à procurer au moins un peu de plaisir ? Parce qu'il se souvenait ce que lui avait ressenti lorsqu'il avait reçu sa première fellation plus tôt dans la soirée, et il doutait franchement d'arriver à la cheville de cette performance.

— Bien, reprit le gardien de crosse coupant court aux tergiversions de Stiles. Pour commencer, il y a une règle, une seule et unique, que tu dois imprimer dans ton petit crâne et ne jamais oublier. "Jamais les dents". Quoiqu'il arrive, tes dents ne doivent pas toucher la peau, cet endroit est trop sensible pour ça.

— Ouais, je m'en doutais un peu…

— Pour le reste, tu n'as qu'à te dire que tu déguste une glace. Ou mieux, une sucette.

— Quoi ? Tu vas pas me faire croire que c'est aussi simple quand même ?

— Tu t'attendais à ce que je te fasse une thèse ? Si tu veux savoir comment faire, le plus simple reste de s'entraîner !

Et sur ces belles paroles, il se mit lui-même en action, refermant sa bouche sur la virilité au dessus de lui. Stiles étouffa un gémissement à la fois de surprise et de plaisir. Il avait l'impression que jamais il ne s'y ferait à cette sensation grisante. Et lorsqu'il regarda sous lui, voir la bouche de son ami se mouvoir lui donna une vague d'excitation supplémentaire. Secouant la tête et détournant le regard pour le reporter sur le membre sous ses yeux, un doute s'immisça en lui. Et s'il n'appréciait pas le goût comme l'avait suggéré Danny quelques minutes auparavant ? Peut-être aurait-il dû finalement accepter sa proposition de faire ça avec un préservatif. Mais en même temps, il se doutait aussi que c'était plus difficile de donner du plaisir ainsi.

Alors coupant court à ses réflexions, il se jeta à l'eau. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres pour les humidifier, ouvrit grand la bouche et descendit sa tête. Il entendit un faible gémissement étouffé et sentit une main venir caresser sa cuisse, comme pour l'encourager à continuer. Ce qu'il fit bien évidemment.

Tenant la base, il entama un mouvement de haut en bas et de bas en haut en rythme entre sa main et sa bouche. Prenant les conseils qu'il avait reçu à la lettre, il suçotait le gland lorsqu'il arrivait en haut, comme il l'aurait fait avec une sucette. Il donnait aussi quelques coups de langue, comme s'il léchait une délicieuse glace. Et surtout, il prenait bien garde à laisser ses dents aussi loin que possible de sa friandise du moment.

— Hum… C'est pas que t'as un bon professeur, c'est surtout que t'es un très bon élèves. Tu t'en sors très bien pour une première.

— Juste pour une première ? Moi qui pensais que je te faisais la meilleure pipe de ta vie…

— Désolé mais celui qui m'a fait la meilleure pipe de ma vie n'est pas près d'être détrôner. Moi par contre, je sais que je suis le meilleur pour toi ! termina Danny dans un rire.

— C'est pas bien difficile de se comparer à soi-même en même temps.

— Par contre, si tu veux vraiment qu'on inverse les rôles par rapport à tout à l'heure, il va falloir se mettre aux choses sérieuses. Ce serait dommage de finir comme ça, sur un simple soixante-neuf.

— Euh… Ok. Je… Il faut faire quoi exactement ? C'est que j'étais un peu… Déconcentré, pour pouvoir retenir ce qu'il fallait faire quand tu m'as préparé.

— Pas si bon élève finalement, rigola-t-il à nouveau. Commence par enduire tes doigts de lubrifiant, deux suffiront.

Stiles s'exécuta, tentant de ne pas trop penser à la main qui le masturbait. C'était à croire que le joueur de trompette voulait tout faire pour lui rendre la tâche plus difficile. Lorsque le bruit caractéristique du bouchon de lubrifiant qu'on referme retentit, les explications reprirent :

— Maintenant tu introduis un premier doigt en mimant la pénétration.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent pendant lesquels Stiles se concentrait du mieux qu'il pouvait sur sa tâche. Mais ce n'était pas toujours évident à vrai dire. En effet, Danny continuait son activité avec sa bouche tout en gémissant, ce qui provoquait des vibrations plutôt excitantes sur son sexe.

— Mets le deuxième.

La demande ressemblait plus à une plainte qu'à une réelle demande. Et au fond de lui, le fils du shérif se sentit assez fier de lui. Il semblait se débrouillait assez bien pour faire perdre une partie de ses moyens à son partenaire. Mais la voix de se dernier se fit tout à coup un peu moqueuse.

— Tu peux y aller franchement, tu sais. Je suis pas en sucre !

— Je voulais pas te faire mal.

— T'inquiète pas. Je te le dirai si ça va pas. Mais là je vais finir par m'endormir si tu n'y mets pas plus d'énergie. Je ne suis plus puceau depuis un bail je te rappelle.

Stiles reprit alors ses mouvements de doigts, n'hésitant plus à les enfoncer aussi loin que possible. Ce qui semblait ravir son ami. Et ce fut du coup encore plus difficile pour lui de se concentrer. Dès qu'il approchait du point sensible, il sentait son membre se faire aspirer frénétiquement.

Finalement, Danny le repoussa gentiment pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était prêt. Il l'invita ensuite à s'allonger sur le dos et lui mit le préservatif qu'il enduit ensuite de lubrifiant, tout ceci d'un geste très assuré bien qu'un peu précipité. Puis il se plaça au dessus de lui, une jambe de chaque côté de ses hanches.

— Euh… Tu vas vraiment… Comme ça ? demanda Stiles qui recommençait vaguement à paniquer en ne sachant que faire.

— Vu ta maladresse je ne tiens pas à être blessé à cette endroit, rétorqua le gardien de crosse avec un clin d'oeil, faisant légèrement rougir son ami à ce rappel des plus gênants. Mais si tu veux la vraie raison, c'est tout simplement que j'aime bien avoir le contrôle.

— J'ignorais que t'étais un maniaque du contrô… OH PUTAIN !

Danny venait de s'empaler sur le membre de l'hyperactif en lâchant un gémissement étouffé. Ce dernier en eu presque le souffle coupé et s'était accroché aux hanches de son amant comme à une bouée de sauvetage. C'était tellement chaud, tellement serré, tellement bon tout simplement. A tel point qu'en fait il avait bien failli jouir sur le coup.

Le gardien de crosse voulu entamer un mouvement, mais les mains qui se serraient davantage sur ses hanches et une supplique l'arrêtèrent.

— Attends !

— Stiles ? Ça va ? C'est moi qui suis censé avoir mal…

— J'ai pas mal… Au contraire… Laisse-moi… Juste une minute… J'ai besoin… De me calmer…

Il esquissa un sourire mi-amusé mi-attendri. Il décrocha les mains qui l'agrippaient pour les mettre de chaque côté de la tête de leur propriétaire en entremêlant leurs doigts. Puis il se pencha et l'embrassa doucement avant d'entamer des mouvements de bassin très lents, leur arrachant à tous les deux des soupirs de plaisir. Parfois il descendait dans le cou, suçotant la peau avant de reprendre les lèvres abandonnées plus tôt. Au bout de quelques minutes, il finit par se redresser, s'appuyant sur le torse de son ami pour s'aider à effectuer des va-et-vients plus profonds, augmentant ainsi leur plaisir.

— Quand tu sens que tu viens, masturbe-moi, ça m'aidera à venir dans le même temps.

Les gémissements se firent de plus en plus présents et de plus en plus bruyants. La présence des parents de Danny dans la maison avait visiblement été oubliée. Fort heureusement pour ces derniers, l'excitation était telle que finalement cela ne dura pas très longtemps et très vite Stiles attrapa la virilité de son amis, le masturbant rapidement, comme si c'était lui-même qu'il tentait de délivrer de la pression, accompagnant les mouvements de bassin avec le sien pour augmenter la vitesse et la profondeur des pénétrations. Stiles fut le premier à lâcher prise, suivit de très près par Danny.

Ils finirent tous deux allongés et haletant sur le matelas, tentant de reprendre leurs esprits.

— De ce que j'ai entendu, commença le joueur de trompette après un moment, la présence de mes parents ne t'a finalement pas tant dérangé.

— Oh merde…

Stiles mit ses mains sur son visage qui devenait rouge, prêt à mourir de honte, sous les rires de Danny.

— Ça t'ennuierait qu'on mette le réveil à 5h ?

— Tu serais si gêné que ça de te retrouver face à mes parents ?

— Répondre non serait un énorme mensonge, mais ce n'est pas ma motivation première. Mon père ne sait pas que j'ai découché. Il est en service de nuit et rentre un peu après 6h. J'aimerais avoir le temps de rentrer et de me doucher avant qu'il arrive.

— Ok, je te fais ça.

Alors que son ami programmait le réveil, Stiles enchaîna :

— Au fait, tu as préféré quoi du coup ?

— Hein ? De quoi tu parles ?

— De… Euh… Ce qu'on a fait. Quel rôle tu as préféré ? Tu disais que tu avais plutôt envie d'être actif avec moi.

— Pour le coup, c'est difficile de répondre à cette question. Même si j'ai vraiment adoré être en toi, globalement la deuxième fois était plus intéressante car tu étais moins stressé et que tu participais plus.

— J'en déduis que j'ai bien fait de te réveiller pour que tu gardes une meilleure image de mes performances.

— Si on veut, répondit Danny en riant. Mais c'est normal d'être anxieux la première fois. Je l'étais aussi. On l'est tous. Et toi alors, tu préfères quoi ?

— Honnêtement, je sais pas. Quand t'es venu sur moi tout à l'heure c'était… Wahou ! Je me demande d'ailleurs si ça serait pareil avec une fille…

— J'ai peut-être une ou deux connaissances bi qui pourraient te répondre. Ou tu peux essayer par toi-même.

— Tu l'as jamais fait ?

— Quoi ? Avec une fille ? Certainement pas. T'as déjà oublié que je suis gay ?

— Oui, mais je pensais que tu avais essayé les deux et que c'était comme ça que tu avais su.

— Non, j'ai toujours rêvé de tripoter d'autres queues que la mienne, répondit-il avec un nouveau rire. Mais revenons à nos moutons. Tu n'as pas répondu à la question pour finir.

— Euh… Ah oui, ma préférence. Comme je disais, c'était vraiment top quand tu étais sur moi. Mais ce truc avec la prostate, c'est si… C'est tellement… C'est trop…

— Ouais, j'ai saisi le principe je pense ! se moqua gentiment Danny.

— Le seul problème, c'est cette douleur. Et c'est assez inconfortable aussi. Même des heures après…

— Ah ouais, on s'habitue à force.

— Je suis pas sûr que lui me laisserait m'habituer, marmonna Stiles.

Pas assez bas pour que son ami ne l'entende pas néanmoins.

— Tu parles du gars à qui tu aimerais faire une fellation ?

— Euh… Ouais.

— Il a pas l'air commode, je me trompe ?

— C'est pas ça… C'est juste qu'il est un peu… On va dire qu'il aime bien me plaquer violemment contre un mur.

— Voilà qui explique le bleu dans ton dos j'imagine.

Un silence quelque peu gênant et lourd s'installa entre eux. Stiles ne voulait pas trop en dire sur Derek. Non seulement son ami pensait que c'était son cousin, mais il ignorait surtout que c'était un loup-garou. Alors comment lui expliquer que si Derek le plaquait contre les murs c'était parce qu'il titillait un peu trop son manque de patience et que c'était à cause de sa condition de lycanthrope qu'il ne contrôlait pas toujours sa force ?

— Tu sais Stiles, si ce gars est d'un naturel violent et agressif, tu ne devrais peut-être pas te jeter dans ses bras.

— T'inquiètes pas pour moi, je suis plus solide que j'en ai l'air.

— J'en doute pas. T'as même pas versé une larme pour ta première fois. Plus sérieusement, fais quand même attention à toi.

— Je n'y manquerai pas.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils dormaient de nouveau tous les deux.

— Stiles, debout, tu vas être en retard en cours.

— Hum… Encore 5 minutes papa…

— Il est presque 8h…

— Quoi ?!

Stiles se leva en quatrième vitesse, enfila les premiers vêtements qui lui tombaient sous la main, à savoir son jean et son t-shirt de la veille, enfila ses chaussures, prit son sac et sortit de sa chambre en courant. Heureusement qu'il avait eu la bonne idée de prendre une douche en rentrant ce matin peu de temps avant que son père ne revienne du boulot.

— J'ignore à quelle heure t'es rentré, mais la prochaine fois fais-moi le plaisir de faire en sorte de dormir un peu plus.

— Hein ? Mais comment tu sais que…

— Ta voiture. Tu ne l'as pas garée au même endroit.

— Oh.

— Et j'espère que vous vous êtes protégés.

— Que… Quoi ?! Mais que… Qu'est-ce que… De quoi tu parles ? Je… J'étais chez Scott !

— C'est bon Stiles, j'ai eu dix-sept ans moi aussi. Maintenant vas en cours avant d'être en retard.

Se remettant du choc d'avoir été découvert, au moins partiellement, par son père, Stiles reprit ses esprits et se remit à courir pour sortir de la maison.

— Et pas d'excès sur la route !

Le shérif avait dû crier sa dernière phrase, son fils étant déjà dans sa jeep enfin prêt à se rendre au lycée. Une fois sur place, celui-ci se rendit dans sa salle de classe et eut tout juste le temps de s'asseoir à côté de Scott avant que leur prof arrive. Le loup-garou le regarda et eut un sourire amusé.

— La nuit a été longue on dirait.

— Quoi ? Mais… Mais pourquoi tu dis ça ?

— Déjà parce que tu portes les mêmes vêtements qu'hier, mais surtout parce que je peux sentir l'odeur de Danny sur toi.

— Oh, fut tout ce que pu répondre l'hyperactif pour la deuxième fois de la matinée.

— Pff, pas besoin de le sentir, suffit de regarder la marque dans son cou, chuchota Lydia.

— La marque ? Mais quelle marque ? Je l'ai pas vue ce matin dans la glace !

— Normal, elle est plutôt vers l'arrière et est très claire. Si on ne fait pas attention elle passe inaperçue.

— Je comprends mieux pourquoi mon père était persuadé que je n'étais pas chez Scott...

* * *

><p><em>Alors cette petite suite vous a plu ?<em>


	3. Chapter 3

_Voici le troisième chapitre de cette histoire qui était censé être un OS ! On passe désormais à un Sterek, pour le plus grand bonheur de pas mal de personnes lol_  
><em>Cette histoire sera finalement en 4 chapitres, car je trouvais cette partie un peu trop longue sinon.<em>

_Merci à ceux qui me suivent, qui mettent cette histoire en favori, et surtout un grand merci à ceux qui laissent un petit mot, c'est ce qui m'encourage le plus à continuer !_

_Bonne lecture ! :)_

* * *

><p>La journée passa à une vitesse bien trop élevée pour Stiles. Il avait un plan à mettre en place, mais n'avait pas encore eu le temps de peaufiner tous les détails. Et dans son plan, il avait besoin de Scott. C'est pourquoi il courut à la fin de son dernier cours pour rattraper ce dernier qui s'était déjà dirigé vers sa moto.<p>

— Scott ! Scott, attends !

Celui-ci se retourna pour voir son meilleur ami qui courait comme un dératé dans sa direction.

— Pfiou ! J'ai bien cru que t'allais partir sans m'attendre. J'ai un service à te demander. Faut que je sorte ce soir et mon père ne doit pas être au courant. Je vais lui dire que je dors chez toi, alors fais pas de bourde.

— Euh… Ok, si tu veux. Je peux au moins savoir ce que tu trafiques ?

— Non.

— Ça a au moins le mérite d'être clair, bougonna le jeune loup-garou.

— Oh allez, Scott. Je peux pas te dire pour le moment, mais je t'assure que je t'expliquerai tout après.

— Ok, ok, c'est bon. Mais promets-moi qu'au moindre soucis tu m'appelles. Et avec la meute d'alphas qui rôde et cette histoire de sacrifices qui n'est toujours pas résolue, je vais prévenir Derek aussi pour qu'il…

— Non ! Ne lui dis rien !

— Euh… Stiles, tu ne te sens peut-être plus en danger parce que tu n'es plus vierge, mais je trouve ça quand même limite inconscient que tu te balades dehors en pleine nuit tout seul !

— T'inquiètes pas pour moi, je serai en sécurité. Je te le promets. Fais-moi confiance. S'il te plait, Scott.

Comment résister à ces yeux de chiot battu ? Scott soupira.

— Très bien… Mais t'as intérêt à m'envoyer des messages régulièrement pour que je sache que tu vas bien.

— Promis ! Merci ! T'es en frère pour moi !

Et sur ces belles paroles, Stiles pris brièvement son meilleur ami dans ses bras avant de courir jusqu'à sa voiture et démarrer en quatrième vitesse sous le regard ahuri du loup-garou.

— Je sais pas ce que Danny lui a fait, mais il est vraiment bizarre aujourd'hui…

Quelques minutes plus tard, Stiles arrivait chez lui. Il monta dans sa chambre après avoir ingurgité un verre de jus d'orange et une tartine de confiture. Installé à son bureau, il se mit à faire ses devoirs en attendant que son père rentre. A vrai dire, il avait eu le temps de les terminer bien avant que son père n'arrive, ce qui lui laissa le temps de préparer un plat à réchauffer.

En entendant la porte d'entrée vers 20h, il descendit et accueillit le shérif avec un grand sourire et un câlin. Celui-ci le regarda d'un air méfiant, flairant l'entourloupe.

— Bonsoir papa ! Tu as eu une bonne journée ? Je t'ai fait une assiette de gratin, elle est au frigo, tu pourras la faire réchauffer quand tu auras faim !

— Toi… Soit t'as fait une connerie, soit t'as un truc à me demander !

— Quoi ? Je ne peux donc pas prendre soin de mon cher petit papa sans être accusé de vouloir faire du marchandage ? Je suis profondément choqué !

— Stiles...

— Bon, d'accord. Je voudrais passer la nuit chez Scott. Je peux ?

— Chez Scott hein ? Tu me crois né de la dernière pluie ou quoi ?

— Qu… Quoi ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Comment son père avait-il pu deviner qu'il mentait ? Cela faisait des années qu'ils dormaient régulièrement l'un chez l'autre avec Scott. Il était persuadé que ce mensonge fonctionnerait à merveille ! Surtout qu'avec toutes ces histoires de loup-garou, il était devenu un expert dans le domaine du mensonge. Peut-être en avait-il trop fait ? C'était vrai qu'on était déjà vendredi et qu'il n'avait donc pas besoin de sortir des montagnes d'arguments pour convaincre son père de le laisser passer la nuit avec son meilleur ami, ce qui finissait bien souvent en nuit blanche.

— Tu as déjà découché la nuit dernière pour être avec une fille. Tu crois vraiment que je vais avaler cette histoire que tu vas dormir chez Scott ce soir ? Pourquoi ne pas simplement me dire que tu retournes la voir ?

— Euh…

"_Trouve un truc Stiles. Genre, maintenant ! Tout de suite !_"

Son cerveau tournait à plein régime. Il avait complètement oublié ce détail. Son père croyait qu'il avait couché avec une fille la nuit précédente. S'il savait qu'en vérité il l'avait fait avec Danny et qu'il comptait remettre ça, mais avec Derek Hale, ou au moins essayer, il doutait fortement que son père apprécierait. Enfin, c'était surtout la partie avec Derek qu'il risquait de ne pas apprécier. Le loup-garou n'était pas vraiment bien vu par son père, sachant qu'il avait été un suspect dans une affaire de meurtre l'année précédente. Et il ne pouvait encore sortir un mensonge. Déjà parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à en trouver un plausible, mais surtout parce que si son père se rendait compte qu'il mentait encore, il pouvait dire adieu à sa sortie. La seule solution était donc la vérité. En partie du moins.

— Parce que je n'ai pas passé la nuit avec une fille…

— Pardon ? s'étrangla le shérif. Tu ne vas quand même pas essayer de me faire croire que ce suçon, continua-t-il en pointant la base du cou de Stiles, est en réalité un bleu ? Me prends pas pour un idiot !

— Non ! Non, bien sûr que non !

— Alors quoi ? Si t'étais pas avec une fille… T'étais…

— Avec un garçon. Avec Danny pour être plus précis.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre le père et le fils. Le premier, les yeux gros comme des soucoupes tentait d'assimiler l'information et de s'en remettre. Le second attendait que la pilule soit passée et digérée.

— Tu… Tu es gay ? J'étais persuadé que tu aimais les filles. J'étais persuadé que tu aimais Lydia même ! Tu n'arrêtais pas de ne jurer que par elle !

— Non. Je veux dire, non, je ne suis pas gay. Je crois que je suis bi. Et Lydia, je me suis fait une raison.

Un nouveau silence se fit et le shérif sembla réfléchir.

— Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

— Techniquement parlant, je te l'ai dit le soir de l'attaque au Jungle. Tu ne m'as pas cru.

— Tu marques un point… Mais comme tu as la fâcheuse tendance à te trouver sur les scènes de crimes, je pensais que c'était encore un mensonge.

Et c'en était un sur le coup. Mais mieux valait garder ce détail pour lui.

— Je peux y aller alors ?

— Euh… Oui. J'imagine que oui.

— Génial, t'es le meilleur papa du monde !

Stiles le prit dans ses bras à nouveau puis se retourna pour aller chercher ses affaires dans sa chambre et partir avant que son père ne change d'avis. Mais ce dernier l'interpella alors qu'il commençait à monter les escaliers.

— Attends Stiles ! Je voudrais être sûr d'une chose avant !

— Euh oui ? Quoi donc ? demanda-t-il en redescendant d'une marche pour regarder son aîné.

— Vous vous protégez n'est-ce pas ?

— Papa ! Je n'ai définitivement pas envie d'avoir ce genre de conversation avec toi !

— Et moi je tiens à ce que tu me répondes ! Tu ne sortiras pas de cette maison sans m'avoir donné une réponse. Et je veux la vérité, Stiles.

L'hyperactif soupira. Son père voulait la vérité ? Très bien. Il n'allait pas être déçu alors.

— Oui. Oui, on s'est protégé. Oui, on a bien utilisé un préservatif. Ah non, pardon, c'est pas vraiment la vérité ça…

Le shérif commença à virer au rouge de colère...

— La vérité, c'est qu'on en a utilisé deux en fait.

Puis il devint rouge de gêne cette fois, regardant son fils comme s'il venait de lui annoncer qu'il venait de Mars.

— Soit un pour chaque fois qu'on a…

— C'est bon ! Tu as raison, on ne veut pas avoir cette conversation…

Cachant un sourire victorieux, il monta les marches deux à deux, prit ses papiers qu'il glissa dans une poche et redescendit tout aussi rapidement pour sortir de la demeure et filer le plus rapidement possible dans sa voiture. Sait-on jamais si son père avait de nouveau l'idée de poser une question bizarre.

Plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru, il se retrouva devant le loft de Derek. Il tourna la clé pour couper le contact et soupira. Jusqu'ici, il avait pu suivre son plan, plus ou moins. Il avait réussi à sortir de chez lui sans que son père ne se doute de ce qu'il comptait faire, ou plutôt sans savoir avec qui. Il avait convaincu Scott de le couvrir, même si maintenant ce n'était plus nécessaire, en échange de quelques SMS. Il avait d'ailleurs envoyé un message à Danny également pour qu'il le couvre, puisque c'était lui qui était devenu son alibi. Mais maintenant, eh bien, il n'avait plus de plan. Il n'avait absolument aucune idée de comment il allait amener le sujet sur le terrain. Et ce qui craignait vraiment, c'est que Stiles n'était pas vraiment réputé pour son tact. Mettre les pieds dans le plat, à pieds joints de préférence, ça c'était dans ses cordes. Or, s'il faisait ça avec Derek, il était certain que ça finirait plutôt mal.

— C'est pas gagné… Allez Stiles, c'est pas le moment de te dégonfler !

Sur ces paroles d'encouragement à lui-même, il descendit du véhicule et grimpa les marches jusqu'à la porte de l'appartement. Alors qu'il allait frapper à celle-ci, elle s'ouvrit brusquement et il se retrouva tiré à l'intérieur puis son dos rencontra un mur.

— Whoa ! Mais que…

— Stiles ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

Derek le tenait par le col de son sweat et avait son visage à seulement quelques centimètres du sien.

— Quel accueil… Je t'avouerais que je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ça. Pas que je ne sois pas habitué à ce que tu me plaques contre un mur à la première occasion hein, depuis le temps, mais…

— Pour la dernière fois, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

— Je suis venu te voir.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que j'en avais envie ?

— Stiles…

— Quoi ?

— T'es complètement stupide et inconscient ! Tu te rends compte que tu aurais pu te faire tuer en venant jusque ici tout seul en pleine nuit ? On ne sait pas qui fait ces sacrifices et tu fais partie des cibles potentielles. Sans compter la meute d'alphas !

— Honnêtement, j'avais pas pensé aux alphas, mais c'est pas après moi qu'ils en ont. S'ils avaient voulu me faire quelque chose, ils auraient déjà eu mille occasions. Quant aux sacrifices, je ne suis plus une cible potentielle…

— Quoi ?

Le loup-garou le relâcha en s'éloignant légèrement pour le regarder avec étonnement. En fait, il avait même l'air carrément choqué.

— Stiles… Me dis pas que t'as couché avec une fille juste pour sauver ta peau ?

— Je n'ai pas couché avec une fille.

— Je ne comprends pas. Tu viens juste de me dire que tu n'es plus…

Soudain, l'illumination sembla se faire dans l'esprit de Derek.

— T'as fait ça avec un mec ? Peu importe, continua-t-il en semblant se reprendre légèrement. On ne couche pas avec quelqu'un juste pour sauver son cul !

— En l'occurrence, je l'ai pas vraiment sauvé, répondit Stiles avec un sourire amusé tandis que Derek commençait à prendre une teinte rosée sur ses joues.

— Stiles... Bon sang…

Il soupira, comme pour se redonner contenance, et demanda :

— Pourquoi t'es là ?

— Pour te voir, je te l'ai dit y a même pas une minute.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que j'en avais envie. Ça aussi je te l'ai déjà dit.

— Et pourquoi t'avais envie de me voir ?

— Parce que je t'aime bien.

Derek releva un sourcil sceptique à ces mot.

— T'as un truc à me demander ? Ou t'as fait une connerie ?

— Mais pourquoi tout le monde imagine que j'ai un truc à me reprocher ou à demander dès que je montre un peu d'affection ?

— Peut-être parce que j'ai du mal à imaginer que tu m'apprécies vraiment.

— Et pourquoi pas ?

— Parce que j'ai rien fait pour.

— C'est pas faux. T'as la fâcheuse tendance à me brutaliser, tu me cries sans arrêt dessus, tu me traites souvent comme si j'étais un boulet, tu me menaces régulièrement de me tuer, tu…

— C'est bon, je crois qu'on a compris. Maintenant, si tu pouvais débarrasser le plancher, j'ai pas que ça à faire. La porte est juste là, finit-il en désignant l'entrée qui était restée ouverte avant de lui tourner le dos pour s'éloigner.

— Non.

— Non ?

— Non.

Le loup-garou s'était retourné vers l'adolescent, médusé. Bien sûr, il avait l'habitude que ce dernier ne l'écoute pas et fasse régulièrement tout le contraire de ce qu'il lui disait. Mais là, il semblait carrément déterminé à vouloir rester ici, que Derek soit d'accord ou non.

— Très bien, soupira-t-il, fais ce que tu veux.

L'aîné repartit à ses activités, à savoir faire des tractions. Stiles ne bougea pas et profita même de l'occasion pour le mater sans retenu, puisqu'il était dos à lui. Il pouvait voir les muscles des bras et du dos se contracter chaque fois qu'il remontait, grâce au simple débardeur qu'il portait. D'ailleurs, l'hyperactif se dit que c'était profondément injuste que les loup-garous soient si peu sensibles au froid. C'était le début de l'automne et lui, pauvre petit humain qu'il était, ne se voyait déjà plus sortir sans son sweat rouge.

Il regarda Derek arrêter ses exercices et s'essuyer avec une serviette, continuant de l'ignorer royalement. Il fut parcouru d'un frisson et se demanda vaguement si c'était dû au froid ambiant, le loft étant totalement dépourvu de chauffage, ou à la vue que le corps quasi parfait devant ses yeux lui offrait. Mais au fond, il s'en foutait, ceci lui avait donné une idée.

Il s'approcha du loup-garou et, sans gestes brusques, parce qu'il n'était pas suicidaire malgré les apparences parfois trompeuses sur ce point, il passa ses bras autour du torse du plus âgé et se colla à son dos. Il le sentit se raidir, mais il n'y eut aucun geste pour le repousser.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? entendit-il néanmoins demander.

— J'ai froid.

— Et alors ?

— Alors je me colle à la seule source de chaleur qu'il y a ici. On appelle ça l'instinct de survie. Même les humains en sont dotés, tu sais ?

— Tu mens. J'entends ton coeur qui accélère.

— Le coeur bat plus vite pour faire circuler le sang plus rapidement et tenter de réchauffer le corps.

Il n'y eu aucune réponse ni aucune autre question. Derek avait certainement compris que ce n'était pas vrai, mais il ne releva pourtant pas. Et l'hyperactif n'osa plus faire le moindre mouvement. Pouvoir rester ainsi sans se faire dégager à coup de pieds au cul était déjà un très grand pas en avant. Il ne voulait pas risquer de casser ses efforts avec une maladresse. Alors il resta sans bouger de longues minutes, profitant de la proximité pour respirer l'odeur légèrement musquée de celui qui occupait ses fantasmes. Car même alors qu'il dormait dans les bras de Danny la nuit précédente, il n'avait pu empêcher son cerveau de divaguer et d'imaginer ce que ça serait si Derek était à la place de son camarade de classe.

— Stiles, rentre chez toi maintenant. Tu as assez abusé de ma patience.

— Je ne peux pas.

— Pourquoi ?

— Mon père pense que je suis chez Danny.

— Alors va chez Danny.

— Il est… plutôt occupé ce soir.

— Dans ce cas, va chez Scott !

— Il est avec Allisson pour tenter de recoller les morceaux.

Derek soupira et décrocha les bras de Stiles autour de lui pour se retourner.

— Très bien, reste ici ce soir si ça te chante. Du moment que tu me laisses tranquille et que tu ne casses rien, fais ce que tu veux.

— C'est pas comme s'il y avait grand chose à casser ici, releva l'adolescent qui reçu un grognement pour toute réponse.

Le loup-garou se détourna de lui et partit prendre une douche alors que Stiles s'asseyait dans le canapé. Le temps passa sans qu'aucune autre parole ne soit échangée, chacun vacant à leur occupation, ce qui pouvait se résumer à lire pour Derek et observer ce dernier pour Stiles, sans oublier d'envoyer quelques SMS à Scott, histoire qu'il ne débarque pas. Les minutes s'enchaînèrent, puis les heures, et minuit fut finalement dépassée. Le maître des lieux finit par relever les yeux de son livre pour les poser sur l'hyperactif.

— Tu sais que tu deviens inquiétant ?

— Pourquoi ? Je n'ai rien fait !

— Justement ! Tu es assis là sans bouger depuis plus de 2h. Venant de toi je ne croyais pas ça possible.

Stiles se leva du canapé et vint se poster devant Derek qui était installé sur une chaise devant le bureau.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda l'alpha.

— Je bouge, puisque mon immobilité te perturbe.

Malgré lui, Derek ne put empêcher un léger sourire amusé d'apparaître sur ses lèvres.

— Eh bien tu vas pouvoir retourner t'installer, parce que je vais éteindre les lumières et dormir !

— Tu vas me faire dormir sur le canapé ?

— Évidemment !

— Tu vas laisser le faible humain que je suis se geler les miches dans ce canapé pas du tout confortable, sans oreiller et sans couvertures ? On pourrait qualifier ça de maltraitance tu sais ?

— Pourquoi faut-il toujours que t'en fasses des tonnes ? soupira à nouveau l'aîné. Non, ne réponds pas, je m'en fous en fait. Et je m'en fous aussi que tu te "gèles les miches dans ce canapé pas du tout confortable, sans oreiller et sans couverture". La prochaine fois, tu y réfléchiras à deux fois avant de t'incruster chez les autres.

Il se leva et retira son t-shirt, se retrouvant ainsi vêtu seulement d'un pantalon de survêtement. Il entendit les battements de coeur de Stiles cafouiller avant d'accélérer. Il l'entendit également déglutir et il fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi ? Pourquoi semblait-il vouloir être proche de lui, physiquement parlant, ce soir ? Il se secoua mentalement. Quelle importance après tout ? Il se dirigea vers l'interrupteur et posa son doigt dessus sans appuyer.

— Bon, commença-t-il. Tu vas te coucher que je puisses éteindre ?

— Quoi ?

Stiles semblait tout à coup débarquer d'on ne savait où, l'air de se demander ce qu'il faisait là.

— Je vais éteindre. Et je n'ai pas envie de t'entendre pleurnicher parce que tu te seras cogné l'orteil dans la table basse. Alors vas te coucher. Maintenant.

— Alors tu vas vraiment me faire dormir sur ce canapé miteux en proie au froid ?

— Stiles, pour la dernière fois, va te coucher.

Les yeux de l'alpha virèrent au rouge, ce qui suffit à faire abdiquer l'humain. Se retournant, il défit son jean et retira son sweat, restant en t-shirt et en boxer, puis se recroquevilla dans le canapé, dos au loup-garou. Celui-ci eut un petit instant de remord, mais se reprit, appuya sur l'interrupteur et alla se coucher.

Cela ne faisait même pas cinq minutes qu'il était installé et il avait déjà entendu Stiles se retourner vingt-huit fois. Il avait compté, oui. Qu'il le fasse encore une fois et il ne répondait plus de rien. Malheureusement, cette vingt-neuvième fois arriva bel et bien.

— Stiles, arrête de bouger ou je te fous à la porte.

— T'oserais pas !

— Tu veux parier ?

Le plus jeune ne répondit rien, bougea une dernière fois et ne fit plus un mouvement. Peut-être Derek allait-il enfin pouvoir dormir. C'était malheureusement sans compter sur le léger claquement de dents qu'il entendit après une quinzaine de minutes de silence. Apparemment, cette fois l'humain avait vraiment froid.

— Stiles.

— Qu… Quoi ?

— Viens.

Pour une fois il n'eut pas besoin de se répéter. En moins de cinq secondes l'hyperactif était à côté de lui sous sa couverture, tremblant et claquant toujours des dents. Même après plusieurs minutes, le jeune homme ne semblait pas se réchauffer. Et Derek commençait sérieusement à perdre patience. C'est pas parce qu'on est un loup-garou qu'on n'a pas besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil, merde ! Alors il fit ce qui lui sembla le plus logique : il roula du côté de l'humain, l'obligea à lui tourner le dos et se colla à lui, passant ses bras autour du torse frêle devant lui.

— Que… ?

— Tais-toi.

— Comment tu fais pour être aussi chaud ? demanda Stiles en soupirant de bien être.

— Comment tu fais pour être aussi gelé ? contra Derek.

— On est en automne et je suis humain…

— Et moi je suis un loup-garou…

Logique imparable.

— C'est franchement injuste.

— Tais-toi et dors.

Au bout de quelques minutes, les tremblements se calmèrent et les claquements de dents avaient cessés. Désormais seuls les battements de coeur frénétiques de l'hyperactif, presque semblables à un concert de batterie pour ses fines oreilles, se mettaient entre l'alpha et son repos bien mérité. Ce gamin n'allait donc pas le laisser dormir en paix, hein ?

— Pourquoi t'es nerveux ? finit-il par demander, abandonnant l'idée de s'endormir enfin.

— Quoi ? Je suis pas nerveux ? Pourquoi je serais nerveux ? Je n'ai aucune raison d'être nerveux. Vraiment. Je…

— T'essaie de te convaincre toi-même ou tu imagines vraiment que depuis tout à l'heure je suis assez bête pour ne pas deviner quand tu mens ? Au passage, quand on a froid les battements de coeur n'accélèrent pas, au contraire. Tu devrais écouter un peu plus tes cours de bio.

L'adolescent ne répondit rien. Un long silence s'en suivit avant que Derek ne le brise à nouveau.

— Stiles, j'aimerais vraiment pouvoir dormir. Alors dis-moi ce qui t'arrive ce soir qu'on en finisse et que tu sois enfin calmé.

Un nouveau silence se fit. C'était bien la première fois que le loup-garou voyait cet humain se tenir tranquille et se taire alors qu'on lui demandait de parler. Et ça, c'était vraiment inquiétant.

De son côté, Stiles s'était figé et osait à peine respirer. Que pouvait-il bien répondre à ça ? "Tu me fais de l'effet et j'ai une irrésistible envie de te sauter dessus. Je peux ? D'ailleurs, tu l'as déjà fait avec un autre homme ?" Non, définitivement, c'était pas la chose à dire. Il pouvait être sûr de finir à la porte s'il répondait ça. Mais en même temps, il ne pouvait pas mentir. Alors il décida de dire la vérité. Un peu. Déglutissant bruyamment, il se lança.

— J'ai juste… Un problème d'ado.

— Un problème d'ado ? Quoi ? Le mec avec qui t'étais hier soir t'a brisé le coeur ? Et du coup t'es venu te consoler ici ? Si c'est le cas, tu t'es trompé de porte, je suis pas doué pour les chagrins d'amour.

— Non. C'est pas ça.

Derek attendit la suite, mais elle ne venait pas.

— Normalement c'est toi qui fais des discours à rallonge et moi qui fais des réponses courtes… Tu vas enfin t'expliquer ou je vais vraiment devoir t'arracher les mots de la bouche ?

Stiles ne pu s'empêcher de penser que l'homme pouvait lui arracher bien d'autres choses. Mais il se garda bien de le dire. Même le marmonner aurait été encore trop fort pour que Derek ne puisse l'entendre.

— Y avait aucun sentiments. Danny s'est proposé et j'ai accepté. On l'a fait comme… Sex-friends. C'est pas ça le problème.

Il avait sentit Derek se tendre en finissant sa tirade et il s'était donc arrêté brièvement.

— Ça te choque ?

— Non… Mais je trouve ça dommage d'offrir sa première fois à quelqu'un qu'on n'aime pas... C'est quoi alors ce problème d'ado ? demanda-t-il après une pause.

— J'arrête pas d'y penser.

— Penser à quoi ?

— Tu le fais exprès ?

— Un peu.

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire et se détendit légèrement.

— Et sachant que je l'ai fait avec un mec et que j'ai envie de recommencer… Tu… Tu n'as pas peur que je tente de te sauter dessus ?

Il avait terminé sa phrase dans un chuchotement, mais il savait que Derek l'avait parfaitement bien entendu.

— C'est donc ça qui te perturbait… Stiles, tu es mineur et je suis un adulte, responsable de toi qui plus est.

— Responsable de moi ? demanda l'humain en essayant de tourner la tête pour tenter de voir le visage de l'aîné, sans succès à cause de la prise qui le maintenait en place. Tu dis ça parce que tu es l'alpha et que tu me considères comme faisant partie de ta meute ?

— En partie. Mais même sans cet aspect des choses, ça ne change rien au fait que tu es mineur et que ton père voudrait me tuer si je faisais quoique ce soit avec toi…

— Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il pense que je suis chez Danny ? lança-t-il avec un sourire amusé.

Un silence suivit cette question et Derek se tendit à nouveau.

— Tu avais prémédité cette situation ?

— J'avoue mon crime, répondit le plus jeune tout bas.

— Bon sang, Stiles…

Le loup-garou soupira et un nouveau silence s'installa entre eux. Silence qui s'éternisa au point que l'humain cru un instant que Derek s'était endormi. Il voulu alors se retourner, mais les bras puissant autour de lui l'en empêchèrent avec un grognement.

— Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ? demanda-il.

— Parce que sinon tu ne vas pas arrêter de bouger.

— C'est pas avec juste deux bras que tu m'empêcheras de bouger…

Et pour lui prouver ses dires, il se mit à se dandiner provocant une réaction plutôt intéressante. Outre le nouveau grognement qu'il reçut et les bras qui le serrèrent davantage pour tenter de le maintenir en plus, il sentit le corps contre lui se tendre. Et pas juste les muscles. Une certaine partie qu'il pouvait sentir contre ses fesses étaient visiblement en train de se réveiller.

Une jambe passa par dessus les siennes et il e retrouva comme ligoté. Il sentait davantage la tension de Derek, mais l'inconvénient c'est qu'il ne pouvait plus du tout bouger.

— Arrête ça, gronda celui-ci.

— Je ne te laisse pas indifférent alors ? Si j'avais 18 ans, tu m'aurais laissé te sauter dessus ?

— Ça suffit, Stiles. Dors.

— Tu sais que légalement parlant la majorité sexuelle est à 16 ans ? Je suis considéré par la loi comme apte à décider si je suis consentant ou pas.

— Stiles, ferme-la. Soit tu dors maintenant, soit je te renvoie claquer des dents sur le canapé.

Tout en disant cela, le loup-garou l'avait lâché et s'était retourné, lui montrant désormais son dos. L'hyperactif se tourna à son tour et se pelotonna contre lui.

— Je peux quand même dormir contre toi ? Je vais avoir froid sinon…

— T'as intérêt à te tenir tranquille et à dormir.

Finalement, ils s'endormirent tous deux presque en même temps. Et ce fut sans surprise que Stiles se retrouva dans un rêve avec Derek. Il savait qu'il rêvait. Mais il s'en moquait, il avait envie d'en profiter. Après tout, dans un rêve on peut faire ce qu'on veut. Alors il grimpa sur les hanches du plus âgé qui était allongé sur le dos et s'apprêta à l'embrasser. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il croyait, celui-ci ne se laissa pas faire.

— Tu sais que tu rêves ? demanda le Derek de son rêve.

— Oui. Et je m'en fous. C'est l'occasion de faire ce que j'ai envie, puisque tu ne veux pas en vrai.

Il repartit en quête des lèvres tentatrices qui le hantaient, mais encore une fois l'homme de son rêve ne le laissa pas faire.

— Stiles, ce n'est pas ce que tu veux.

— Bien sûr que si.

— Embrasser un fantasme et t'en contenter ? Tu crois vraiment que c'est ce dont tu as envie ?

— Non, évidemment. Mais le vrai Derek ne veut pas. Donc en attendant de le convaincre je n'ai que toi. Alors si tu pouvais arrêter de me repousser et me faire vivre le meilleur fantasme de ma vie, ça serait super.

— Non Stiles, ce n'est pas ce que veux vraiment.

— Et qu'est-ce que je veux vraiment alors ? demanda-t-il en soupirant de frustration.

— Bien plus qu'une simple nuit de sexe avec moi.

— Quoi ?

— Arrête de te voiler la face, Stiles. Tu avais déjà ce genre d'envie avant la nuit dernière. Et bien plus. Ce qui s'est passé avec Danny n'a fait que faire monter à la surface ton désir.

Tout à coup Stiles se sentit oppressé. Il crut un instant que c'était à cause des paroles du Derek de son rêve, mais c'était une sensation bien physique. Il se réveilla alors en sursaut et découvrir un Derek, les yeux rouges, sur lui, et le clouant fermement au matelas.

— Derek ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu voulais que je me tienne tranquille et c'est finalement toi qui me saute dessus ? Alors que même dans mon rêve tu voulais pas, termina-t-il en marmonnant.

— T'es enfin réveillé ! T'aurais au moins pu me prévenir que tu faisais du somnambulisme, râla l'alpha en le relâchant et en se rallongeant à côté de lui.

— Somnambulisme ? Ça fait des années que je n'ai pas fait de crise…

— Eh bien tu peux réinitialiser ton compteur.

Soudain le loup-garou percuta.

— T'étais en train de rêver de moi ? Non, ne réponds pas, c'est évident vu ce que tu faisais.

— Euh… Je faisais quoi au juste ?

— Tu essayais de m'embrasser…

— Oh.

Derek le mit sur le côté et se colla dans son dos, le reprenant dans ses bras comme au début de la nuit.

— Là au moins je pense que tu ne bougeras pas. Maintenant rendors-toi. Il n'est même pas trois heures.

Stiles repensa aux paroles du Derek de son rêve. Est-ce qu'il ressentait plus qu'une attirance physique pour l'alpha ? C'était possible. Sinon comment expliquer qu'il se bornait à essayer de faire partie de sa vie alors qu'il ne cessait de se faire repousser, voire maltraiter. Il ne pensait pas être maso.

Puis il décida que penser à tout cela en plein milieu de la nuit n'était pas des plus judicieux. Mieux valait profiter du moment présent, confortablement installé entre les bras chauds et forts de Derek. Alors il posa ses mains sur les siennes, entrelaça leurs doigts sans obtenir la moindre résistance et s'endormit de nouveau.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà ! La suite n'arrivera sans doute pas avant 2015, donc en attendant, je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes de fin d'années ! ;-)<em>

_N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !_


	4. Chapter 4

_Vous ne croyez pas au Père Noël ? Maintenant vous pouvez avec cette suite qui arrive BEAUCOUP plus vite que prévu :p Et sachez même que j'ai prévu 2 bonus en plus. Elle est pas belle la vie ?_

_Ce chapitre est plus sérieux que les précédents, peut-être même un poil déprimant à un moment, mais je vous rassure, c'est un Happy End total :) J'espère que ça vous plaira toute de même._

* * *

><p>Derek entendit la respiration de Stiles se faire lente à mesure qu'il replongeait dans les limbes du sommeil. Le problème étant que lui n'arrivait plus à s'endormir. La scène qui venait de se dérouler ne cessait de se répéter dans sa tête.<p>

**Quelques minutes plus tôt…**

_Le loup-garou avait finalement réussi à s'endormir. Le rythme cardiaque du corps contre lui s'était progressivement calmé et était devenu un son rassurant et berçant. Mais un mouvement à côté de lui commença à le réveiller. Jusqu'à ce que ce mouvement soit sur lui. Là, il se réveilla totalement pour découvrir un Stiles le chevauchant et se penchant sur lui pour embrasser son cou et ses clavicules. D'abord trop choqué, il ne réagit pas. Puis il se rendit compte que s'il ne faisait rien la situation risquait fort de déraper._

_— Stiles. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? On était d'accord pour que tu te tiennes tranquille._

_Aucune réponse n'arriva. En fait, Stiles semblait tout simplement ne pas l'avoir entendu. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et le releva pour le regarder. Il comprit alors. Stiles dormait encore._

_— Stiles ! Réveille-toi !_

_Il tenta de le secouer, de crier son nom plus fort, mais l'adolescent ne semblait toujours pas l'entendre. Et le sentir se frotter contre lui commencer à lui poser un certain problème. Il devait agir rapidement ou la situation allait échapper à son contrôle. Il attrapa donc les poignets de l'humain et renversa les positions, se mettant sur lui et le plaquant contre le matelas de tout son poids pour l'empêcher de bouger. Faisant appel à ses pouvoirs d'alpha pour donner plus de portée à sa voix, il l'appela encore. Et les yeux couleur chocolat se mirent à papillonner._

_— Derek ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu voulais que je me tienne tranquille et c'est finalement toi qui me saute dessus ? Alors que même dans mon rêve tu voulais pas._

_Le loup-garou soupira de soulagement._

_— T'es enfin réveillé ! T'aurais au moins pu me prévenir que tu faisais du somnambulisme, râla-t-il en le lâchant pour se rallonger à côté._

_— Somnambulisme ? s'étonna l'humain. Ça fait des années que je n'ai pas fait de crise…_

_— Eh bien tu peux réinitialiser ton compteur._

**Le moment présent…**

Que se serait-il passé s'il n'avait pas réussi à réveiller Stiles ? Il préférait ne pas le savoir à vrai dire. Malgré ce qu'il lui avait dit et l'attirance évidente dont il était l'objet, il ne voulait pas donner de faux espoirs à l'hyperactif. Sa vie amoureuse était un désastre. Cela avait toujours été le cas. Et comme on disait "jamais deux sans trois". Il était hors de question que Stiles soit ce troisième et en paie les frais. Il profita donc de l'étreinte qu'il partageait avec lui. Ce serait sans doute la dernière.

Lorsque le matin arriva, aucune parole ne fut échangée sur l'incident de la nuit. Stiles s'était contenté de le remercier et était rentré chez lui.

Les jours passèrent et l'affaire des sacrifices ainsi que la meute d'alphas leur prit tout leur temps. Et par la force des choses, il s'était laissé séduire par la jolie professeur, Jennifer. Peut-être arriverait-elle à lui faire oublier ces yeux noisettes et ce sourire espiègle. Mais c'était encore une fois une erreur. Le pire étant que c'était Stiles, accompagné de Scott, qui le lui avait révélé. Il avait pu lire la déception et les accusations dans le regard du jeune homme. A peu près les mêmes que celles qu'Isaac lui avait balancées quelques temps plus tard, alors qu'il voulait sauver Cora. Il avait déçu sa meute. Alors le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour se racheter avait été de céder la place à Scott, qui était en réalité un vrai alpha, et d'utiliser ses pouvoirs pour sauver sa soeur, redevenant ainsi un bêta. Il n'était pas fait pour diriger et guider les autres.

Stiles de son côté avait dû se rendre à l'évidence. Le corps sexy de Derek n'était définitivement pas la seule chose qui l'attirait vers lui. Il lui avait fallu quatre déclics avant de se décider à avouer ses sentiments, aussi bien à lui-même qu'à l'homme pour qui il les ressentait.

D'abord la mort de Boyd. Il avait vu Derek dévasté après avoir été forcé à tuer son bêta. Les autres étaient trop choqués pour réagir. Lui aussi l'était, mais il l'était encore plus de voir l'état de l'alpha. Alors il s'était approché et avait posé sa main sur son épaule, tentant un geste réconfortant, n'osant pas en faire plus, de peur que ce soit mal interprété. Mais il avait eu envie de l'entourer de ses bras, de lui dire qu'il avait aussi le droit de pleurer, de lui faire comprendre qu'il était là pour lui et qu'il le serait toujours.

Ensuite quand il avait découvert que Derek sortait avec l'une de ses profs. Une prof qui s'était révélé être à l'origine des sacrifices, avait tenté de tuer Lydia et avait enlevé son père. Entre autres choses. Le loup-garou avait refusé ses avances pour se jeter dans les bras d'une psychopathe. Encore, pourrait-il dire s'il voulait enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie. Il ignorait si le sentiment le plus fort avait été la tristesse, la colère ou la jalousie. Sans doute un super cocktail des tout ça à la fois.

Puis il y avait eu l'épisode de l'ascenseur. Quand il avait trouvé Derek inconscient au sol, il avait eu peur. Il l'avait frappé, plusieurs fois, de plus en plus fort, pour le réveiller. La panique montant un peu plus à chaque coup qui se révélait inefficace. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il décida que si Derek rouvrait les yeux, et il avait intérêt à le faire, il se jetterait à l'eau réellement une fois les choses calmées. Il irait le voir et le convaincrait par tous les moyens de lui accorder au moins une nuit.

Enfin, il y avait eu sa crise de panique quand il s'était mis à réaliser que son père risquait de plus en plus de mourir à chaque seconde qui passait, et qu'il allait alors se retrouver seul. Lydia l'avait sorti de sa crise en l'embrassant. Et il s'était rendu compte que ça ne lui avait fait aucun effet. Plus encore, il avait alors compris qu'il ne voulait pas que le corps de Derek. Il voulait surtout son coeur.

C'est pourquoi, une fois Jennifer morte et son père sauvé, il s'était décidé. Fini les mensonges. Terminé de se voiler la face. Le Derek de son rêve quand il avait dormi chez le loup-garou avait raison.

Descendant les escaliers, il alla s'asseoir sur une chaise de la cuisine, face à son père qui buvait son café. Celui-ci releva les yeux, puis un sourcil intrigué. Stiles n'était jamais sérieux comme ça sans raison. Et malheureusement c'était souvent des raisons qui ne plaisaient pas beaucoup au shérif.

— Papa. Est-ce que mon bonheur est ce qui compte le plus pour toi ?

— Bien sûr, fils, quelle question.

— Peu importe avec qui ? Même si c'est quelqu'un de plus âgé ?

— Si tu me poses cette question, j'imagine que c'est parce que tu t'es trouvé quelqu'un et que cette personne risque de ne pas me plaire… Crache le morceau, je promets de ne pas m'y opposer.

— Je crois… Non, en fait j'en suis sûr. J'aime Derek Hale.

Le shérif s'étouffa un instant dans sa tasse.

— Derek ? Hale ? _Le_ Derek Hale qui a survécu à l'incendie qui a tué toute sa famille ? _Le_ Derek Hale qui a été le suspect numéro un du meurtre de sa sœur pendant un temps ? _Le_ Derek Hale qui a vécu des mois dans la maison carbonisée de sa famille avant qu'elle soit déclarée insalubre ? C'est de _ce_ Derek Hale dont tu me parles ?

Stiles hocha simplement la tête.

— Ok… Je sais pas ce qui m'ennuie le plus. La différence d'âge ou son passé…

— Tu as promis de ne pas t'y opposer.

— Et je ne le ferai pas, répondit l'homme en levant ses deux mains en signe d'apaisement. Mais préviens-le : s'il te fait du mal, de quelque manière que ce soit, je me chargerai moi-même de son cas.

En finissant sa phrase, l'aîné Stilinski coupa un morceau de pain avec beaucoup plus d'entrain et d'application qu'à l'ordinaire. Le message était clair.

En fin d'après midi, l'hyperactif se rendit chez Derek. Il était seul. Peter devait être dans son appart et Isaac restait chez Scott depuis que l'ex-alpha l'avait mis dehors. Contrairement à la fois précédente où il était venu dans ce loft avec une idée derrière la tête, il ne se retrouva pas plaqué contre un mur. Derek lui avait simplement ouvert la porte et s'était détourné de lui.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

— Te parler. Il est plus que temps de mettre les choses à plat, tu ne crois pas ?

— Je n'ai rien à dire.

— Eh bien moi si. Et j'aimerais vraiment que tu m'écoutes. Pour commencer, je me rends bien compte que venir te voir après avoir couché avec Danny c'était carrément déplacé.

Derek émit un reniflement dédaigneux que Stiles interpréta sans mal par un "sans déconner, tu crois ?"

— J'avoue qu'à la base je voulais seulement un coup. Et j'étais persuadé que je saurais m'en contenter si tu me baisais sauvagement contre un mur avant de reprendre le cours de nos vies comme si rien n'était arrivé.

Cette fois, Derek se retourna vers lui une expression ahurie sur le visage.

— Je sais pas ce qui me choque le plus, commença-t-il. Que tu aies pensé à ça de cette façon ou que tu le dises avec des mots aussi crus… J'imagine que venant de toi plus rien ne devrait m'étonner en fait.

Stiles ne se laissa pas démonter et continua comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu dans ses révélations.

— Mais quand j'ai su que tu fricotais avec Jennifer (Derek grimaça à ces mots), et qu'en plus elle était responsable des meurtres et d'une grande partie de nos problèmes, j'ai commencé à réaliser. Tu n'imagines pas l'effet que ça m'a fait de me dire que tu avais accepté une folle furieuse dans ton lit alors que tu me l'avais refusé. Tu n'imagines pas non plus ce que j'ai pu ressentir quand j'ai passé un temps qui m'a paru interminable à essayer de te réveiller dans l'ascenseur. Cette histoire avec les alphas et Jennifer aura au moins eu un impact positif pour moi. J'ai compris que si tu avais accepté mes avances ce soir-là, ça ne m'aurait pas suffit. Ce n'est pas ce dont j'ai envie. Je veux plus Derek. Je te veux toi.

Il se tut et attendit une réaction du loup-garou. Il s'attendait à peu près à tout : à la moquerie, à la colère, au dénie, ou pourquoi pas au partage de ses sentiments. Mais les minutes s'égrenaient et il n'y avait toujours rien. Pas un geste, pas une parole. Oui, il s'attendait à tout, mais pas à l'ignorance la plus totale. C'était la réaction la plus blessante et Derek semblait avoir opté pour celle-ci.

Stiles soupira.

— Tu n'as rien à me dire ? Même pas un 'tu es trop jeune, tu es mineur et je suis un adulte" ou autre connerie du genre ? Parce que soit dit en passant, mon père sait et même s'il n'approuve pas il m'a promit qu'il ne s'y opposerait pas. Alors tu peux oublier cette excuse.

Derek lui jeta un oeil surpris mais récupéra bien vite son masque d'indifférence.

— Alors quoi ? commença à s'impatienter l'humain. Tu vas rester planté là sans rien dire et sans rien faire avec tout ce que je viens de te dire ? Tu vas vraiment feindre l'indifférence et essayer de me faire croire que ça ne te fait ni chaud ni froid ?

— Tu voulais que je t'écoute, c'est ce que j'ai fait. Je n'ai pas à te répondre. Encore une fois, j'ai rien à dire. Maintenant, si tu as fini, rentre chez toi.

Bien sûr, il s'était préparé à être rejeté, que ses sentiments ne soient pas partagés. Mais pas de façon aussi violente. Des larmes commençaient à lui piquer les yeux, et il se força à les ravaler. Tentant de prendre une voix assurée, il répondit :

— Je ne partirai pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas donné une réponse digne de ce nom.

— Fais ce que tu veux, Stiles.

Comme la fois précédente, Derek s'installa sur une chaise et se mit à lire. L'hyperactif nota que la livre était le même que la dernière fois et que la lecture ne semblait pas avoir avancé. Il s'installa alors à son tour, sur le canapé, et la situation lui donna l'impression d'être revenu plusieurs semaines en arrière. Il espérait que Derek fasse enfin quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce dernier refusait obstinément de lui répondre, même juste pour lui dire qu'il ne partageait pas ses sentiments. Au fond de lui, il avait l'espoir que le loup-garou ne l'avait pas rejeté parce qu'il ressentait quelque chose et qu'il ne voulait pas lui mentir. Et si c'était le cas, il était bien décidé à lui faire avouer.

Au bout d'une heure, sa patience arriva à bout et il craqua. Il se leva et se posta devant Derek. Aucune réaction. Il lui prit le livre des mains et le posa sur le bureau. L'aîné reprit le livre, puis se remit à lire comme s'il n'avait jamais été interrompu. Ou du moins il faisait semblant de lire, puisque depuis le début il n'avait tourné que deux pages. Stiles reprit le livre et le jeta à l'autre bout de la pièce cette fois. Et Derek ne bougea pas. Il ne releva même pas les yeux sur lui, se contentant de poser ses mains sur ses genoux.

— Bon sang, Derek ! Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que tu réagisses ?! Si tu ne m'aimes pas, si tu ne veux pas de moi, alors dis-le ! T'as juste à me le dire et je partirai, je n'insisterai même pas. Mais je dois savoir ! J'ai le droit de savoir !

— Je ne peux pas…

Il y avait du progrès. Il ne le regardait toujours pas, mais au moins il répondait. Un peu.

— Qu'est-ce que tu ne peux pas ?

— Te le dire.

— Pourquoi ?

— Stiles…

Il releva enfin son visage et l'hyperactif pu voir l'air torturé de l'ex-alpha. C'était lui qui le mettait dans un état pareil ? Mais pourquoi ?

— Stiles, on ne peut pas être ensemble.

Derek venait de dire qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être ensemble. Pas qu'il ne le voulait pas. Il ne savait pas s'il était davantage soulagé de comprendre le sous-entendu qui disait que le loup-garou partageait ses sentiments, ou désespéré de voir cette tête de mule continuer à se mettre des bâtons dans les roues tout seul.

— Pourquoi, Derek ? Pourquoi on ne pourrait pas tout simplement s'aimer ? Comme deux personnes normales.

— Je ne suis pas normal. Je suis un loup-garou.

— Peu importe. T'as le droit d'aimer et d'être aimé, comme tout le monde.

— Peter m'a dit qu'il vous avait raconté, à toi et Cora, ce qui s'était passé avec Paige. Tu sais donc comment se sont terminées chacune de mes histoires. Dans la mort. Je ne veux pas de ça pour toi. Tu mérites mieux.

En disant cela, Derek s'était levé.

— Tu devrais rentrer chez toi maintenant.

Et il lui tourna le dos, commençant à s'éloigner. Stiles ne pouvait accepter cette réponse. Il ne pouvait pas laisser passer sa chance comme ça. Il parcouru la distance qui les séparait en deux enjambées et l'attrapa par le bras pour l'obliger à lui faire face.

— Derek, arrête de me fuir, s'il te plait.

— Je ne te fuis pas. Je te protège.

— De quoi ? De la mort ? Même si on n'est pas ensemble tu n'empêcheras pas que ça arrive un jour ! Ne vaut-il pas mieux en profiter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ? Le jour où je ne serai plus, ne regretteras-tu pas de ne pas avoir profité de tout le temps possible qui nous était accordé ?

Tout en disant ça, il s'était rapproché, tenant finalement son visage dans ses mains, leur front l'un contre l'autre, leur nez qui se touchaient presque et leur souffle qui se mêlaient.

— Derek, laisse-nous une chance. Laisse-moi te prouver que ça peut marcher, que notre histoire se passera bien.

Il soupira d'aise et de soulagement quand deux bras l'enserrèrent, l'obligeant à réduit à néant l'espace entre leur deux corps, et qu'une bouche avide se saisie de la sienne. Le baiser n'était pas doux, ni tendre, il était désespéré, comme si c'était le dernier. Mais c'était un baiser. Avec Derek Hale. C'était piquant à cause de la barbes de plusieurs jours. C'était un peu maladroit aussi parce qu'ils tentaient chacun de s'apprivoiser. Mais c'était tellement bon.

Stiles se mit à sourire quand ils se séparèrent pour respirer. Il avait réussi. Il était dans les bras de celui qu'il aimait et il comptait bien rassurer ce dernier autant de fois que nécessaire pour y rester.

Derek se détendit et serra plus fort le corps contre lui. Maintenant qu'il était ainsi il n'arrivait même plus à se souvenir pourquoi il avait tenté si obstinément de repousser le seul être capable de le faire se sentir bien. Il avait souffert dans sa vie, il avait fait beaucoup de mauvais choix, mais il était aujourd'hui persuadé qu'aimer Stiles était de loin la meilleure chose qui pouvait lui arriver.

La nuit arriva et il se retrouvèrent bien vite allongés dans le lit de Derek, à moitié dévêtus. Ils avaient à peine mangé, ne se lâchant plus, comme s'ils tentaient de rattraper le temps perdu. Stiles avait adoré sa nuit avec Danny évidemment. Mais avec Derek c'était… Différent. Il n'aurait su l'expliquer avec des mots, mais tout semblait tellement plus intense. Être allongé et sentir le corps brûlant du loup-garou sur lui, sentir son poids le maintenir là, comme s'il craignait que l'humain change d'avis et veuille quitter ses bras.

Ce dernier avait souvent imaginé que le jour où il franchirait enfin le pas avec l'ex-alpha ce serait passionné et sauvage. Mais en vérité Derek, contrairement à ce qu'il laissait généralement paraître, pouvait être très doux et tendre, comme en cet instant où Stiles n'aurait pu se sentir plus aimé.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent ponctuées de baisers, de coup de langues, de caresses et de soupires. Ils étaient maintenant tous les deux simplement vêtus d'un boxer, Derek reposant en parti sur Stiles, une jambe entre ses cuisses, et en partie sur ses coudes pour ne pas trop l'écraser. Cela faisait un petit moment qu'il se contentait de l'embrasser et de caresser ses flancs, sans aller plus loin. Et l'hyperactif commençait à se demander si l'envie du loup-garou s'était déjà envolée. Était-il possible qu'il se soit déjà lassé de lui ? En si peu de temps ? Il devait en avoir le coeur net.

— Derek, l'appela-t-il dans un souffle rauque. J'ai envie de toi.

Le sus nommé cessa d'embrasser le cou du plus jeune et releva la tête pour le regarder. Stiles eut un instant envie de rire en voyant son air de chien battu, mais se retint.

— Il faut que tu saches… Je ne l'ai jamais fait. Avec un autre homme je veux dire.

— Et alors ? demanda l'adolescent qui ne comprenait pas où était le problème.

— Et alors, je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre pour… Le faire avec toi.

— C'est pour ça que tu n'allais pas plus loin depuis tout à l'heure ?

Derek eut l'air à la fois embarrassé et coupable, achevant Stiles qui ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire. Malheureusement, ceci vexa le loup-garou qui se redressa et s'assit au bord du lit.

— Excuse-moi, Derek. Je ne me moque pas. Mais t'es tellement mignon quand tu fais ton air de… De louveteau battu, termina-t-il en riant de nouveau alors que ledit louveteau battu se contentait de grogner, mécontent.

— Arrête de te marrer avant que je te donne une bonne raison de rire.

— Quoi ? T'es en train de me menacer d'une attaque de chatouilles là ?

— Comment crois-tu que j'avais la paix avec deux soeurs ? Une séance chatouilles de 5 minutes par jours et j'étais tranquille pendant des heures.

Stiles se mit à genoux derrière lui et l'entoura de ses bras en posant son menton sur son épaule.

— J'aime bien quand tu me parles de toi comme ça. Ça me donne l'impression de mieux te connaître.

Une minute passa pendant laquelle ils se contentèrent de rester ainsi, Stiles agenouillé derrière Derek et l'enlaçant, sa tête reposant sur son épaule, avec un petit sourire heureux.

— Tu sais, Derek, ce n'est pas grave que tu ne saches pas comment faire avec moi. Parce que moi je sais, et je serais ravi de t'apprendre. En plus, continua-t-il en se penchant pour attraper son jean, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut !

Il avait terminé sa phrase en sortant avec un air victorieux une mini bouteille de lubrifiant et un préservatif d'une des poches du vêtement. Derek le regarda avec un air ahuri. Il ignorait s'il devrait plutôt rire ou pleurer de cette situation des plus inhabituelles.

— Stiles… Tu avais encore prémédité cette situation ? Tu étais donc sûr que j'allais répondre favorablement à tes sentiments ?

— Non. Enfin, oui. Euh… Je veux dire, j'avais prémédité, mais je n'étais sûr de rien. Je l'espérais, c'est tout.

— T'es vraiment pas croyable !

Il avait finalement décidé d'en rire. Il se retourna complètement pour plaquer à nouveau son futur amant sur le matelas et lui prit ses deux trouvailles des mains.

— Ça, fit-il en désignant le lubrifiant, je pense effectivement que ça peut être utile. Par contre, ça (il leva cette fois le préservatif), on n'en a pas besoin. Je ne peux ni tomber malade, ni transmettre de maladie. Alors à moins que tu puisses tomber enceinte…

Stiles prit l'objet tendu et le jeta au hasard dans la pièce.

— Inutile, tu as raison ! Il ne reste donc qu'une question à régler : tu préfères quel rôle ? Actif ou passif ?

— Hum… J'imagine que le passif aura mal, n'est-ce pas ?

— En effet...

— Alors je serai l'actif.

L'humain s'étrangla de surprise face à cette réponse.

— Euh… Je sais pas trop comment je dois le prendre là…

— T'inquiètes pas, tu comprendras le moment venu, répondit le loup-garou avec un sourire qui n'était pas franchement rassurant du point de vue de Stiles.

Ils reprirent leur activité où ils l'avaient arrêtée. Très vite, les derniers vêtements disparurent comme les autres. Le plus jeune en profita alors pour prendre momentanément les commandes et faire ce qu'il avait rêvé de faire depuis des semaines : une fellation à Derek Hale qui le laisserait pantelant de plaisir. Au bout d'un moment, ce dernier dû d'ailleurs l'arrêter.

— Pour quelqu'un qui était encore puceau il y a quelques semaines, je te trouve beaucoup trop doué. J'espère que tu ne t'es pas entraîné pendant tout ce temps…

— Je suis pas sûr que tu aies envie de connaître la réponse, répondit-il avait un sourire espiègle.

Un grognement agacé lui répondit.

— Monsieur serait-il jaloux d'une éventuelle concurrence ?

— Si je dis que c'est le loup en moi qui fait ça, tu me crois ?

— Absolument pas !

Alors que Stiles riait, Derek le remit sur le dos pour revenir sur lui, coupant court à ses plaisanteries lorsque leur virilité entrèrent en contact et leur arracha un gémissement commun. Tâtonnant le matelas, l'humain attrapa enfin la petite bouteille du bonheur et la tendit au loup-garou.

— Je crois que ça devient vraiment urgent de s'en servir. Tu sais comment ça s'ouvre où je dois te guider pour ça aussi ?

— C'est bon, je sais utiliser un lubrifiant, merci Stiles…

Et comme pour lui prouver, il ouvrit la bouteille et enduit deux de ses doigts sous le regard brûlant de son amant. Celui-ci était à la fois impatient, sachant le plaisir qui l'attendant, tout en étant conscient que ce ne serait pas exactement pareil qu'avec Danny, et à la fois un peu anxieux. C'est que finalement l'attirail de Danny lui semblait presque petit en comparaison de celui de Derek. Néanmoins, il se força à mettre ses appréhensions dans un coin très reculé de son esprit et se concentra pour guider le loup-garou à le préparer.

Puis arriva le moment fatidique. Il devait avouer qu'il avait fait durer la préparation plus longtemps que nécessaire. Malgré tous les conseils de son ami gay pour éviter au maximum la douleur, il n'arrivait pas à se détendre totalement. Et le problème quand on sort avec un loup-garou, c'est que celui-ci s'en rend compte tout de suite quand quelque chose ne va pas.

— Stiles… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Je… J'en crève d'envie. Vraiment.

— Mais… ?

— Mais… Tu es quand même vachement bien bâti, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Plus que Danny qui me faisait déjà flipper. Et même si je ne suis pas une chochotte, je ne suis pas non plus maso…

— Je me demande si je devrais me vexer que tu penses à Danny dans un moment pareil et que tu me compares à lui. Même si c'est en ma faveur.

— Si tu veux jouer à ça, j'aurais pu me vexer que tu décides des rôles en fonction de la douleur. Ne viens pas te plaindre maintenant que ça me fasse flipper.

— Et si je te dis que j'ai fait ce choix parce que je peux te garantir de ne jamais avoir mal avec moi ?

— Franchement Derek, autant j'arrive parfaitement à imaginer que toi tu ne sentes rien, ou presque, vu que vous, les loup-garou, vous semblez avoir une très grande résistance à la douleur ; autant je ne vois vraiment pas comment tu pourrais faire disparaître ce paramètre pour moi.

— Tu me fais confiance ?

— Bien sûr ! Mais je ne vois pas le rapport.

— Alors fais-moi juste confiance.

Et sans attendre de réponse supplémentaire, le plus âgé commença à pénétrer l'adolescent qui ne put s'empêcher de serrer les dents en attendant la douleur. Douleur qui ne vint pas, à sa plus grande surprise. Soulagement aussi, il devait bien l'admettre. Bien sûr, il y avait toujours une certaine gêne. Mais il n'allait tout de même pas faire sa fine bouche.

— Mais que…

Il n'eut pas le temps de poser sa question que Derek lui mit devant les yeux leur mains entrelacées. Les veines sur celle de l'ex-alpha étaient noires.

— J'ai pris ta douleur.

— C'est génial ton truc ! Mais tu ne peux pas le faire sur toi ?

— Non.

— C'est pour ça donc que as choisi d'être l'actif.

Du coup, Stiles se détendit très rapidement et le plaisir qu'il ressentait grandit tout aussi vite. Derek le redressa pour qu'il le chevauche et choisisse son rythme, l'aidant parfois quand cela devenait trop désordonné. Bientôt, la pièce fut envahie de gémissements et parfois même de grognements, qui ne venaient d'ailleurs pas forcément du loup-garou.

Après ce tourbillon de sensations exquises, il restèrent un long moment allongés, le plus jeune sur le torse de l'autre, tous deux le souffle court.

Mais bien sûr, Stiles qui reste silencieux trop longtemps ce n'est pas normal.

— Wahou ! Mes fantasmes te rendaient franchement pas hommage.

Quelques minutes de silence passèrent avant que Stiles ne craque à nouveau.

— Dis-moi… T'as d'autres trucs de loup-garou intéressants pour ce genre d'activité ?

Il fut légèrement secoué au rire de Derek. Quel bonheur c'était de le voir sans cet éternel air grincheux !

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà, cette histoire est donc désormais terminée ! Le premier bonus, qui est en cours d'écriture, est aussi un Sterek, en rapport direct avec cette histoire, bien entendu. Mais je ne vous en dis pas plus, à vous de deviner ce que ça pourrait être en attendant qu'il arrive ! ;)<em>

_A l'année prochaine !_


	5. Bonus 1

_Voici donc le premier bonus ! Donc c'est un peu à part de l'histoire, ça peut se lire sans avoir lu les 4 chapitres, et il n'est absolument pas obligatoire. C'est un bonus quoi, il est là pour le plaisir. Et quel plaisir pour certains, puisque c'est un PWP :-p Du coup, je pense que c'est un OOC, mais ça me semble assez bien suivre le reste de l'histoire néanmoins._

_Et bien évidemment, un ÉNORME merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un message ! 50 reviews, c'est plus que je n'avais espéré ! Je n'étais encore jamais arrivé à un tel chiffre. Alors merci ! Vraiment ! :)_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p>Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que Stiles avait enfin réussi à mettre Derek dans son lit, ou plutôt à aller dans celui du loup-garou, mais surtout à conquérir son coeur et le convaincre de leur laisser une chance. Évidemment, même en si peu de temps, ils avaient réussi à se disputer un bon nombre de fois. En fait, leur relation n'avait pas vraiment changé. La seule différence était que maintenant ils avaient une façon plutôt intime de se dire "je suis désolé". C'était même parfois à se demander s'ils ne faisaient pas exprès de s'engueuler pour s'adonner à des excuses passionnées. Comme en cet instant.<p>

— Stiles, tu commences vraiment à me taper sur les nerfs ! Tu vas enfin m'écouter, bon sang ?

Derek était énervé à cause de l'entêtement de l'adolescent et venait de le plaquer contre un mur en l'empoignant par le col de son t-shirt. Et il s'attendait à ce que Stiles lui tienne tête, comme d'habitude. C'est pourquoi il fut surpris, et même totalement décontenancé, quand il reçut à la place un sourire en retour de sa tirade. Mais pas le genre de sourire tendre, amoureux ou heureux. Non. Le genre de sourire qui disait clairement "Toi, tu viens de mettre les pieds exactement là où je le voulais".

— Stiles… C'est quoi ce sourire ? demanda le loup-garou en relâchant légèrement la pression de ses mains sans pour autant le lâcher complètement.

— Rien. Rien du tout. J'étais juste en train de me dire que… C'est vachement excitant quand tu me plaques contre un mur comme ça.

Le plus jeune attrapa les fesses de l'autre pour coller leurs bassins, ne laissant ainsi aucune place au doute sur le fait que, effectivement, il trouvait la situation très excitante.

— Je t'ai déjà raconté mon plus grand fantasme ?

— Sérieusement ? T'es en train de me parler de sexe là ?

— J'y peux rien, j'arrive pas à penser à autre chose quand t'es collé à moi…

— Stiles… T'es vraiment pas croyable, soupira l'aîné sans pour autant s'éloigner et avec un demi sourire amusé.

Tout ceci allait encore finir dans le lit. Il en aurait mis sa main à couper. Pas que cela lui déplaise, évidemment. Mais parfois, c'était presque à croire qu'ils ne savaient faire que ça tous les deux : se sauter dessus comme deux animaux en rut. Alors ok, lui était un loup-garou, et dans beaucoup d'esprits on pouvait donc le pardonner de se comporter ainsi, même si lui maintenait que le côté animal des loup-garou concernant le sexe n'était que légende. Quant à Stiles, étant encore un adolescent en pleine croissance et grandement titillé par ses hormones, il avait aussi une bonne excuse. Mais quand même quoi. Il faudrait un jours qu'ils pensent à faire un peu plus original que des séances de sexe à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit.

Néanmoins, ces bonnes résolutions furent rapidement mises au fin fond d'un placard et enfermées à triple tour lorsque Stiles se décolla du mur pour échanger leur place et se mettre à genoux devant lui, le nez pratiquement collé à son entrejambe et les mains s'activant déjà à défaire le bouton du jean. Derek était tout simplement trop faible pour ne serait-ce que penser à refuser une fellation offerte par son amant. Quel con il avait été de le repousser au début, au risque de rater ça. Heureusement que l'humain était du genre tenace finalement. Et même après tout ce temps, il ne savait s'il devait maudire ou remercier Danny d'avoir appris à son camarade de classe à faire ce genre de chose. Parce que d'un côté il était plus que ravi lorsqu'il avait droit à ce genre de petite attention. Mais en même temps, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être jaloux à l'idée de ce que les deux jeunes hommes avaient pu faire ce soir-là, transformant Stiles en roi du sexe. Ok, il exagérait peut-être un peu sur le compliment, et jamais, au grand jamais, il ne dirait cela à voix haute. Mais il ne pouvait nier qu'il adorait faire l'amour avec Stiles. Ce gamin avait réussi à éclipser toutes ses anciennes histoires. Et ce n'était pas une mince affaire.

Mais revenons à nos moutons.

L'hyperactif avait déjà fini d'ouvrir le jean, le baissant sur les cuisses fermes alors qu'il s'attaquait déjà à défaire le boxer du loup-garou. Avec les dents. Il savait que ça le rendait dingue. Non seulement parce que c'était sexy à souhait, mais aussi parce que monsieur n'était pas vraiment réputé pour sa patience. Et enlever un sous-vêtement avec les dents n'était le procédé le plus rapide. Mais Stiles prenait un malin plaisir à faire languir son aîné.

Comme à chaque fois que l'humain tentait un déshabillage en mode sensuel, et donc très lent, plutôt qu'en mode pratique, le loup-garou tenta de retirer le vêtement qu'il jugeait trop encombrant lui-même. Mais contrairement à d'habitude, Stiles ne le laissa pas faire et lui prit les mains pour les mettre contre le mur.

— Non. Aujourd'hui tu me laisses faire.

Ledit loup grogna mais abdiqua néanmoins. Même s'il avait parfaitement la force de tenir tête à Stiles s'il le voulait, il était curieux de voir ce que l'humain lui réservait.

Après de longues minutes qui parurent une éternité à Derek, le boxer se retrouva enfin au même endroit que le jean. Il senti alors les fines mains caresser le haut de ses cuisses, ses hanches, relever légèrement son t-shirt pour venir effleurer les abdominaux, et ensuite le bas du ventre. Puis la bouche suivit le même chemin jusqu'à ce qu'un nez au souffle chaud se retrouve dans ses poils pubiens. Mais quand allait-il enfin avoir l'attention qu'il méritait à un certain endroit de son anatomie qui pointait pourtant fièrement vers l'objet de son désir, comme pour l'appeler ?

Comme si sa prière avait été entendue, et Derek se demanda un instant s'il avait pensé tout haut, la bouche de son amant aspira son gland avant de descendre le long de la colonne de chaire pour le prendre en bouche. Un long râle de satisfaction sortit du fond de sa gorge alors qu'il rejetait la tête en arrière, l'appuyant sur le mur, et que ses mains se glissaient dans les cheveux noirs face à lui. C'était trop bon. Ce gamin allait le tuer. De plaisir, certes, mais le tuer quand même.

Habituellement, Stiles attendait que Derek lui demande d'arrêter parce qu'il était au bord du gouffre. Mais pas cette fois. Non, cette fois, il avait bien d'autres projets en tête. Alors de lui-même il cessa ses activités, reculant sa tête et s'attirant un grognement de frustration, tandis que seul un mince filet de salive reliait encore sa bouche au sexe de son amant. Cette vision failli achever Derek.

Pendant que sa bouche était occupée, il avait défait le bouton et la braguette de son propre jean, et il termina de retirer le vêtement lorsqu'il se releva. Vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un simple t-shirt, sa virilité tendue vers son homonyme, il s'approcha, aggripa le loup-garou par le t-shirt au niveau des flancs et les remis tous deux à leur position initiale : Stiles entre le mur et Derek.

Puis il se pencha à son oreille et murmura :

— Prends-moi.

— Quoi ? s'étonna Derek.

— Prends-moi. Maintenant. Contre ce mur.

— Tu crois que je me balade sans arrêt avec un flacon de lubrifiant dans la poche, comme toi ?

— Pas besoin de lubrifiant, la salive en fait un très bon, et naturel en plus. Je veux sentir toute ta passion pour moi.

Et comme pour lui montrer sa détermination, Stiles s'accrocha au cou du loup-garou et noua ses jambes autour de sa taille. Alors ce dernier laissa tomber ses dernières bribes de raison. Il attrapa les fesses fermes de son amant, autant pour l'aider à se maintenir dans cette position que pour les écarter, et le pénétra d'une seule poussée.

— AAAAAHHHH !

Cette réaction venant de Stiles n'était pas vraiment celle qu'il s'était attendu recevoir. Il avait pourtant bel et bien utilisé son pouvoir pour prendre la douleur d'autrui. Son amant n'aurait donc pas dû souffrir. Il resta alors immobile et demanda d'une voix inquiète !

— Stiles ? Ça va ?

Une fois encore, la réponse qu'il obtint l'étonna.

— Oh putain Derek, t'arrêtes pas. Bouge. Je t'en prie, continue.

L'hyperactif avait enfoui sa tête dans le cou du loup-garou et s'accrochait plus fort à celui-ci, comme un naufragé s'accrocherait à une bouée de sauvetage. Le cri qu'il avait poussé n'avait pas été un cri de douleur mais d'extase et surprise mêlée. En effet, même si grâce à ce truc de veines noires sur les mains de Derek il ne ressentait aucune douleur, ça n'empêchait pas le début d'être inconfortable, voir désagréable. Mais pas là. Là, ça avait été une explosion de plaisir brut à laquelle il ne s'était pas attendu. Sa prostate avait été touchée du premier coup, et c'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait. Et que Derek s'arrête, c'était une véritable torture.

Alors qu'il le sentit bouger, il soupira de contentement, avant de laisser échapper une plainte frustrée. C'était trop lent.

— Plus. Plus fort. Plus vite.

Derek n'était pas sûr qu'il devrait accéder à la demande de son amant. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne pouvait pas sentir la douleur qu'il ne pouvait pas être blessé. Mais les suppliques étaient de plus en plus fortes, et il commençait à avoir bien du mal à réfréner ses propres envies. Alors il donna un nouveau coup de rein brusque pour s'assurer que c'était ce que l'autre voulait. Et le râle de plaisir qu'il reçu en retour le convainquit de continuer sur cette voie.

Stiles avait maintenant la tête rejetée en arrière et agrippait si fort les épaules de Derek que ses ongles commençaient à y laisser des traces. Il tentait de bouger ses hanches en rythme avec celles qui venaient à sa rencontre, mais le plaisir rendait ses mouvements désordonnés et les les mains sur ses fesses l'empêchaient de se mouvoir à sa convenance. Il sentait le souffle chaud et erratique du plus âgé dans son cou alors que sa tête, dont il pouvait sans peine imaginer la sueur perlait, collait sur son épaule.

Il sentait la fin approcher, le moment de délivrance n'était pas loin, mais il avait l'impression de ne pas arriver à l'atteindre. C'était à la fois jouissif de sentir ce moment se prolonger, mais aussi frustrant. Il fit donc ce que son instinct lui disait : il serra ses jambes le plus possible autour de la taille de Derek pour coller leur corps.

— Oh mon dieu, Derek ! T'arrêtes pas. T'arrête surtout pas !

— J'en avais pas l'intention, répondit le susnommé dans un souffle rauque.

Et l'explosion les frappa tous les deux presque en même temps, d'un coup. Ils étaient à bout de souffle, et un peu à bout de force aussi, même le loup-garou. Il avait pourtant l'habitude d'en demander beaucoup à son corps qui pouvait supporter bien plus que la moyenne. Mais son étreinte avec Stiles avait été… Dévastatrice. Il eut néanmoins assez d'éveil et de bon sens pour aller jusqu'à son lit et y déposer l'humain avant de s'étendre à ses côtés.

— Bon sang, Derek ! Je te l'ai déjà dit, mais mes fantasmes ne te rendent définitivement pas hommage. Je devrais peut-être mettre la barre plus haut pour les autres.

Un léger rire sortit de la gorge du loup-garou.

— Parce que t'en as beaucoup des fantasmes ?

— Quelques uns, oui. Et j'ai bien l'intention de tous les réaliser avec toi.

— En voilà un bonne idée.

* * *

><p><em>J'espère que ça vous a plu :)<em>

_Le prochain bonus... Je ne dirai pas ce que c'est ! Mais j'ai laissé un très gros indice dans les propriétés de la fic ! Avez-vous deviné ce que c'est ? ;-)_


End file.
